Royalties Switch
by heavenlygothicgirl
Summary: i have changed alot and added alot and the lemon is gone i didnt like it, so check it out even if you already have. Conspiracy, backstabbing, secrets, kidnapped princess, and Luffy in a dress, doesnt get better than this
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay so I finally pried my mom's laptop from her so I am going to see if I made this thing any better.**

**Zoro: cant get any worse can it?**

**Luffy: yea more meeeeeeeee**

**Sanji: can I have more Naaaamiiii swwaaaaan? *heart eyes***

**HGG: *eye twitches* No, you get to have zoro for company still**

**Sanji: I don't want that marimo!**

**Zoro: same with you dart brow**

**Ussopp: Heavenlygothicgirl does not own one piece**

**HGG: Oi robin I need help for next chapter let me borrow your smarts for a sec! **

` Royalties switch

"Sir, the princess is still missing. I fear Galbadia may be the ones responsible."

"But we made an alliance with them. Why would they endanger the delicate balance between our two nations?"

"This may have been there plan from the beginning. If I may, Ramses, I think we should retaliate and end whatever suffering our dear princess may be going through."

"Not until we have proof they have taken her. She wouldn't want me to start a war so soon." The king of Ramondistan looked exhausted from the whole ordeal. His daughter was his heir and treasure.

"May God's blessing be on our Princess Patience" Says the king's adviser, Pax.

**YO HO YO HO **

It started out as any normal day. Chopper making his rumble balls, Ussopp fishing over the side of his beloved ship, the Going Merry, Sanji swooning over Nami sunbathing and Robin reading, and of course the beloved captain snuggling to his swords man in an afternoon nap. Sadly the calm atmosphere was erased by the sudden blast from a cannon ball hitting the Merry in the middle of the deck. Everyone was instantly up and ready for battle.

"Great, the marines found us again! Don't they ever give up," yelled the sharpshooter getting his cannon ready for retaliation.

"Not when Luffy keeps pissing them off!" Yells the terrified doctor from behind, or should I say beside a barrel. Speaking of said boy, he was currently stretching his mouth in very interesting shapes, taunting the enemy. Nami notices, grabs her captain and hits him square on the head.

"If you have time to taunt the people trying to kill us then try deflecting their attacks!" she screams, effectively scaring the captain to do as she says. Luffy runs to the back of the deck to deflect their next attack. A cannon ball flies towards the ship but before it can make contact Luffy puts his hand securely over his hat, jumps high in the air and shouts;

"Gum Gum Balloon!" blowing his rubber body to its limits and effectively bouncing the cannon back from once it came with a satisfying crash. At the front Zoro, thankfully not asleep for once, cuts anything that flies their way, including the occasional idiot trying to board the ship. Nami was shouting orders to Chopper (steering the ship) and Robin standing guard so the reindeer may be left alone to his duty. Sanji is at the head using his Black Leg style attacks kicking any man in his way, including a certain moss head who got too close. This went on for a good part of the day. The Strawhats knew they could not keep this up much longer; the Going Merry was taking damage and they knew the marines had reinforcements coming. Sanji was the first to run to Nami asking what should they do.

"Nami, what should we do? The Marines will get us at this rate!"

"I don't know Sanji!" The woman screams as she shocks another group of men with her Thunder Bolt Tempo. She stops and feels the air around her. She hears it almost as if it were speaking to her. She could sense a storm is on the horizon.

"Chopper, steer the boat to north east, a storm is coming!" Chopper complies and the boat jerks to the direction demanded. The crew fall on their butts in the sudden movement, and it sends the intruders to the sea. The marine ship stops to help their crewman as the pirates get away clean. But there efforts were in vain. In minutes the storm was upon them. Once again Nami was barking orders to try and get them out of yet another deadly situation.

"Zoro, tighten those sails! Ussopp, hurry up and tie the canon securely! Luffy get down from there and help Sanji replace the broken ropes!" Everyone scurries and does as she says with no comment. Everything is now in place, and Nami sees the big wave forming in the distance. With no time to dodge it she yells to her fellow crew "Brace yourselves!" everyone grabs hold. When all seems lost for the straw hats a stroke of luck saves them. Another wave pushes the ship out of the way, but Luffy, the Devil fruit powered captain was jerked overboard with the sudden speed, along with the barrel he was holding onto.

"Luffy!" the cries of his nakama was the last thing he heard before he hit the water.

**OP OP OP**

When I finally woke up on a beach one thing crossed my mind. "I am so hungry!" It took a while to get past my need for meat when I remembered. "Ahhhh, the Going Merry, and my crew! Guys are you hear!" I holler as I get to my feet, no answer. Maybe if I scream louder?"

"It's the Princess! Go get the King. The Princess has returned."

"Huh? Where's the princess? Does she have meat?" I look around and see people coming closer. Confused I back away but I am grabbed by other town folk and dragged rather fast to a big castle in the distance.

"Uh, do you happen to have any meat on you, I'm starved?" I asked the guy on my right. He smiles then yells "The princess wants meat!" As we entered the gate of the castle a handful of people come and give me different types of meat that would make Sanji proud. I take a leg of something unfamiliar and munch on it. We enter big doors and guards bow to me. Not caring, I just keep looking around. The town's people leave and I am left alone with a rather hot but slightly devilish looking man with black hair and eyes that are of different color. One is silver and the other one is red. Cool!

"Your father has been worried sick. Go and see him Patience." I was about to say my name's Luffy but am distracted when the doors open, and I see a throne with a tired old man sitting on it. When he sees me he gets up and walks to me. I go to meet him about to straighten out the misunderstanding when he embraces me saying apologies, curses, and praises for me being there. Before this went too far I said what needed to be said.

"I'm not Patience, my name is Luffy and I am a pirate." He pulls back but still holds me.

"Why do you say such things? Of course you are my beloved daughter." I gap at him. I tell him right out who I am and he doesn't believe me. Talk about slow AND dense! "Thank God you have come back. Ramondistan has been slowly coming to a ruin, and a war is upon us. We need your help to keep this from happening or our home will be destroyed." Oh no, not another kingdom in need of help. What has this world come to, always needing help from pirates? For some unknown reason though I feel the need to help, but nakama come first I need to find them. "Come, you must show our kingdom your glorious return." He takes my hand and we go to a balcony connected to the throne room. The sun blinds me for a moment then I see a throng of people cheering, and crying for me. I faintly hear Robin's voice in my ear, _Luffy, if we ever get separated please stay where you are so that we may find you. _I guess I could stay a while, I mean; they do have meat after all. Zoro please come and find me I miss you already. Not to say I don't miss everyone else!

**GUM GUM PISTOLE! XD**

"Why did it have to be you? I wanted a lovely boat ride with Nami-swan!" The shitty cook is sulking… again.

"You think I enjoy this? I wanted to go alone but Nami made me take you." Stupid woman increasing my debt!

"I sense you think ill of my Sweet Nami- Swan! Collier!" Oh great he's going for the neck. I dodge and almost fall overboard. "Collier Shoot" Slowly getting harder but I still don't need my swords. This is going to be a long journey.

**HGG: I Hope you enjoyed! I quite enjoyed writing my first action scene I definetly want feed back!**

**Zoro: so are you going to fix a certain chapter that does not fit into this little ficlet?**

**HGG: *looks away*uhhh I don't know what your talking about it no longer exsits.**

**Luffy: so does that also mean no more dresses?**

**HGG: no you must were dresses**

**Luffy: *pouts***

**Zoro: *comforts***

**HGG: oi you do not have an established relationship yet back in the boat Zoro!**

**Zoro: Make me!**

**HGG: *Typing next chapter* And suddenly Sanji is consumed with love with zoro and starts ravishing Zoro's….**

**Zoro: OK OK! Im in the boat happy!**

**HGG: very**

**Sanji: why am I tortured in this!**

**HGG: cause I'm not giving up my hot tamale Ace! **

**Ace: Review and you get a kiss from one of the boys…. Or girls!**

**Strawhats: Since when did we agree to that!**


	2. Chapter 2

Royalties Switch

2

**A/N: Still fixing my story and I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Nami: why are we left out?**

**HGG: cause I easily leave out some characters if there are a lot…. **

**Chopper: but aren't I special *cute eyes***

**HGG: yes you are so very special! *cuddles***

**Robin: HGG does not own one piece do not sue her cause I will be her lawyer and you will not win.**

**Lawyers: O.O'**

This place is huge to say the least, but then again I guess all castles are. So This Pax dude is taking me to _Patience's_ chambers and I am starting to wonder what princesses do.

"Annabel, is waiting to dress you for the ball tonight. It will be a celebration for your return." He opens the door for me. I don't like this guy. He is just creepy. The chamber is cool looking but not big like I thought it would be. It had space though. And a huge bed in the middle with a black and red veil thing coming down from the curved inward ceiling to her bed, a big dark wood wardrobe near the window, and a body length mirror beside it, earthy yet dark, I liked it. Annabel was standing by the wardrobe smiling at me like an old friend.

"Hey Annabel, what do you have for me to wear."

"You like to pick remember, and why don't you call me Ann like you always do. We are friends after all."

"Oh yea, sorry, Ann," I walk over to the wardrobe hoping she won't catch me in the lye. I open the door and am slightly surprised because if I were a girl I would love all of it, but I'm not. "If you don't mind I would like to keep wearing what I have." She giggles as if what I said was funny.

"What's your name?" A bit shocked that a maid found me out and not the princess's father, I can't speak. She continues "I knew you weren't her cause she would have shown me her tattoo we got together." I look at her questioningly at the precaution. "It was before she disappeared. She felt that something bad was going to happen so she wanted to make sure we couldn't be tricked by anyone. It was our secret." She lifts her sleeve; it was a pirate skull with a crown.

"You're a pirate?" I ask, again stunned.

"No, we just like pirates. Even if pirates now come to our kingdom and cause nothing but pain to our people for no reason but because they can, the king is broken, even though you are not the princess we need you." I tighten my fists and set my jaw.

"Why don't I just beat the pirates out of here?" she shakes her head.

"Because… someone still has her and the person who has her is the person responsible for the pirates. We need to find out who it is, find her, and then you can kick as many asses you want." I laugh excitedly. "Alright, though the princess was a bit flat chested we still need to make it look like you have something under there." And so my transformation begins.

**(to the ball, sorry for all the skipping)**

**XD XD XD**

The first thing I noticed was that the ball had lots of meat. Seriously I'm hungry! Sadly, I had to act like Patience so, no meat until I slowly get over there. I hate it!

"_if you want to kick some ass later you need to be a perfect Patience princess. Luckily she is a bit violent has an attitude if she doesn't like something and is by no means the stereotype princess. Here, read her journal you will understand her better if you do" I take it and decide I would attempt to do so_.

Sadly, I only got through three pages and fell asleep. I know more on how to act though! Before I can get to the big table of meat Patience's father starts talking, I hope he hurries up!

"Patience Sophia Heart is home again and will stay home till death does she part. Give a hand for our princess!" I look around the throne room, beautifully decorated for me, at all the people clapping for me, for Patience. Standing tall and remembering to act as Patience would I enter the crowd to greet the people she loves and that I am now responsible.

"Princess Patience I am overjoyed to see your smiling face again." Says a villager.

"I am so glad to see you again. Come to my Bakery sometime, I have a new cinnamon bread recipe for you to try." Says another.

"The kids wish they were here to see you my dear. Their prayers are with you." Says an old woman, Patience, I found, has a close relationship with her people. It went on the whole night like this; I watched as boys and girls danced, and talked to other villagers as well. I also ate the entire table of food of course! The dress that Ann gave me was beautiful but not too girly. It was a dark brown with copper red stripped into it. The neckline going high across my chest had very small gems; it reminded me of her room an earthy feel to it but dark in appearance. All in all I looked good for a princess. It came to the end of the ball and the king- _my father_ was finishing his speech, "as a father I say with love that I am thankful to have my daughter back home. Her mother is rejoicing, in heaven on this wonderful day." I feel the love. "Now, I ask my daughter to dance with the man who led every search party for this old man, Pax." Oh Shit! The man who makes my skin crawl. Everyone claps as he makes his way to me and a good bit after. "Hello princess, may I have this dance?" a smirk that made me gag crossed his sharp features. I want to kick his ass so bad! I take his hand anyway and we make our way to the dance floor, and that's when I remembered, I can't dance. The music starts and I am being drug across the floor. "What's wrong princess; don't you remember how to dance?" I felt like he was mocking me with those silver and red eyes. That's when I remembered that Sanji once danced with Vivi. It was a long time ago but I remember it because I was so bored that I paid attention the whole time. When they were done I tried to get Zoro to teach me how. He pretended to sleep. I attempted to copy Sanji's steps and kept stepping on his feet. Not that I felt bad or anything, I thought it was funny. He leans down to my ear and whispers "you are no princess, pirate." He spat the word pirate. I stumble, but gather myself. How the hell does he know about me? And more than that, why didn't he say anything? "I am hurt Pax, why would you make such rude assumptions about me?" I have no idea where that came from but I am going with it.

"You're good at pretending, but if you try anything the princess may never be found again." So that's why I don't like him. He threatened the princess! I may not be the brightest crayon in the box but even I can see that he kidnapped the princess! Now I just need to figure out how to prove it. The music ended and I quickly left the party. Ramses comes to me.

"Why have you left so early Daughter? The feast has yet to begin." Meat now calling for me my anger starts to subside.

"Uhh, I'm just really tired. If you could bring a feast up to me that would be great?" I say not letting the chance to eat slip by.

"It will be done. Tomorrow I would like you to tell me what happened." I nod and leave. When I get to my chambers- yes mine, I need to believe I am the princess if I want to be believed, I get Ann to undress me.

"Stupid corset, I want pants!" I pout. Ann chuckles at me. Dress off I turn and smile at her. Then I remember what Pax said.

"Pax is the one who kidnapped Patience." She looked away. Confused, I ask her what was wrong.

"I'm not surprised. Patience always hated that man. He is evil but conceals it from everyone. Patience saw through and threatened to tell the king. He told her no one will believe her, that he has done nothing wrong. The last I saw of her, she said she was going to find something so big it will condemn him to death." she looks away and whispers, "I guess she found it." I clench my fists till I'm sure my knuckles are white.

"I'm going to kick his ass till he tells me where she is." I go to leave and am stopped by two small arms wrapping around my torso.

"Don't Luffy. I know you have a good heart, but if you do that you just might kill her." She cries in desperation. I feel the tears on my back.

"What if she is already dead?" she shakes her head into my back. She lets go so I turn around. Ann walks over to the rug next to the bed and flips it, uncovering the wooden floor beneath. She yanks a piece up as I walk over to her. There was a mini chest inside. She hands it to me and I open it. A small blue stone on a chain was in it. I pick it up to see it looks like a glowing raindrop. Ann walks behind me and puts the necklace on me.

"It was her mothers. It glows with the life force of those who are to take the throne. When it fades then she has died. It then will pick someone to take her place. That is how our kingdom finds someone to rule." I look at it some more. I feel like I can feel a presence coming from it. "Luffy, you must keep this safe. It is the kingdoms treasure. I fear that Pax may want this." She truly looked afraid. I have decided, I will protect this kingdom and the necklace until we find Patience.

**A/N: I don't think this one changed much but I hope its not as much as an eye sore**

**Sanji: when can I leave the boat?**

**Zoro: yea I think its about to sink**

**Ussopp: you better not let it sink Kaya gave it to us!**

**Sanji Zoro: yea we know**

**HGG: don't worry youll be getting off soon if you behave**

**Chopper: Review and you can cuddle me all you want dummies! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sooooo still same day and I am doing really good hopefully I can start on my other stories today!**

**Robin: what about your mother?**

**HGG: she is watching millionaire so shes fine**

**Nami: why do I have a feeling you have just been lazy the whole time**

**HGG: have not my life has been consumed by horses school and youtube**

**Ussopp: watcha doin on youtube**

**HGG: research *shifty eyes***

**Chopper: right sure you have**

**Ace: HGG does not own one piece if she did I'd be her …. Wait what!**

**HGG: on with the story!**

"Are you telling me you were kidnapped by pirates?" Ramses exclaimed. I had just finished explaining my supposed kidnapping for the third time.

"No, I was on a pirate ship and a tsunami came. I fell overboard and washed up here." I say, I really suck at lying so I'm staying as close to the truth as I can.

"Sire, she must have been forced to say she was not kidnapped by those very pirates. I say we should hang them if they come here." I glare at him, challenging him to touch my nakama.

"No Pax. We are still over run by pirates. Some so strong they have been able to kill an entire squad of my best men. We must first deal with this problem before we punish her kidnappers." They apparently are not listening. I'm not worried about my crew; they can take care of themselves. It's the kingdom I'm worried about. I know if all of us were here we could get rid of all the pirates before the day ends, but the princess just makes things more difficult!

"alright, so we are done right? Can I go play now?" luckily the princess was Not a stick in the mud and often played blind man's bluff with the maids.

"Patience, you are to stay in the castle at all times and to have a bodyguard with you if you wish to go out into the garden." My mouth falls. They can't be serious can they? Keeping me indoors is impossible!

"But father, that isn't fair! Please, don't do that it's boring!" I whine. I have never played all the games Ann told me about.

"It's decided, we don't want you taken again. This old heart of mine can only take so much." He puts his hand on his chest as if to relax his heart. I am about to say more but Pax decides to jump in.

"I highly agree with you. She is but a fragile flower. Someone could easily snap her by the stem, so to speak." I remember Robin saying a come back to being called a delicate flower before and decide to use it.

"The more beautiful the flower the bigger the thorns," with that I excuse myself and leave. Half way down the hall from Ramses chambers I hear the door open and close again. I turn the corner wanting to go to my room and talk with Ann when a hand grabs my arm and slings me to the wall.

"Be a good princess and your crew mates won't get hurt." I glare back at the multi colored eyes.

"Don't touch them or I _will _kick your ass." I growl through gritted teeth. His hand starts to roam me. Idont know what exactly he is doing until he grabs my crotch. I yelp and hit him in the jaw. He stumbles back. I'm pissed he touched me there so I punch at him again.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" no one was there and I have been itching for a fight. He doges and comes up behind me as my arm retracts. I am pushed to the wall when I hear him in my ear.

"I think the princess should be punished don't you? Too bad no one will hear her cries." He hisses in my ear. Guards come and he leaves. I want to chase after him but am stopped when I hear a sweet voice call Patience's name.

"Patience, I heard you can't leave the castle! I have a great idea!" Ann calls. I glare a little more the direction he left and turn to hear her "great idea." She stands in front of me breathless. I let her catch her breath practically jumping in place.  
"let's put you in a disguise." That's it? It's so simple it may just work! She takes me by the hand to the servant part of the castle. On the way I start thinking about the fight I just had. How exactly did he move so fast? I saw him one minute and then it's almost like the shadows in the hall enveloped him. Could he have devil fruit powers? We reach the servant quarters when Ann yells for someone.

"Hey, Rosh, can I borrow some of your clothes for the princess." Said boy pops out from nowhere and bows deeply.

"Of course, whatever the princess wishes, but if I may be so bold as to ask, what for?"

"I think it's best for you not to know." Ann says to the boy. He leads us to his room. It was not even half my room's size. Rosh walks probably two feet to the back of the room to a wardrobe and pulls out a long pair of dark jeans and a white button up shirt. He hands them to me with a bow. I look at him confused.

"Why does everyone bow to me?" Ann laughs Rosh bows deeper. Tired of always being bowed to and never talked to I say to him, "Stop bowing it's getting on my nerves. Look me in the eye and talk to me." He looks up with a very funny look of surprise. I laugh and start putting on the clothes. Rosh quickly leaves the room. I shrug it off and put on the clothes. The pants were a tight fit but they were pants at least. I button up my shirt but Annabel stops me. She holds up a very small bra.

"Put this on. You still need to have breasts even if you are undercover." I groan

"Why am I undercover!" I say not wanting anything to do with the foreign object.

"If we are found out we won't have to explain the sudden lack of boobs" I put it on pacified with the explanation.

"Alright I will take you to the gate and you can have all the fun you want. Just keep your head down okay." She turns to go to the door, I follow. She stops abruptly and I smash into her. She turns with a huge grin on her face. "I got this for you. Pax was 'holding it for you' do I snatched it when he wasn't looking. It was a bit tattered so the seamstress fixed it up." She holds out my straw hat. I snatch it from her hand. It disappeared after I woke up on the beach! I had such a fit once everything calmed down. I carefully set it on my head and pat it for good measure. She turns again and we go. When we get to the gate some guards stop us.

"Halt, who is this boy with you? He does not look like any servant I have seen." My arms are covering the tiny bra she gave me.

"He is a friend. He came for me seeking help with his cattle." I snicker but stop when the guard looks at me. Ann gets in the way of his vision. "If you don't mind I would like to hurry. One of his cows is having a baby."

"Sorry miss please do hurry." They step aside and we walk semi casually away. When we get a good distance away I let loose

"That was fun!" I say punching the air. She laughs and says nothing. I start talking to her about my crew and some of my adventures while we walk around town. I occasionally got distracted by something shinny or a mystery item I could not comprehend, or sometimes I would smell something good and the villager would give me a sample. Everyone was really kind here. My stomach growls after we walk till sunset doing anything and nothing. She takes my hand.

"Come let us eat! The baker has wanted you to try his food!"

"Does he have meat!" I call desperately. I love sweets and all but… MEAT!

"Yea he has bread stuffed with different kinds of meat! You'll love it!" I get excited and start pulling her along.

**(TO DA BAKERY!)**

"Yosh, foooooodddd!" I call enthusiastically. The baker man I met at the ball looks at me. He looks at me some more. When I think he's just going to stand and stare he breaks out of his trance.

"Princess! What splendor you have brought to my day to have visited my humble bakery!" he says breathlessly with his hands in the air. I just smile at him fondly waiting for the food not understanding the mystery words he just said. Instead more people come in.

"My, is that really our princess in boy's clothes?" people come in with their children in tow.

"Princess! Come play with us!" the children say running up and hugging my legs. I start laughing, food temporarily forgotten. We start playing a game of Blind Man's Bluff, Ann gave me the idea, and I'm it. Out of pure instinct I almost used my gum gum powers to grab hold of someone. I thought better of it remembering the princess does not have devil fruit powers.

It was close to night when I finally got my food. I ate greedily like I did on the ship. The people just laughed and dismissed it as me being starved by my kidnappers. After devouring most of the bakery I fall back with a contented sigh. About to fall asleep I am awakened by a cruel voice.

"Old man, fix me some food and give me what money you have." I open my eyes to see a really big man surrounded by really stupid looking guys. I see the old man go for the box on the counter and pull out what little money was in it. The mood has definitely changed to one of fear. I on the other hand am just waiting for an excuse to kick his ass. I don't like the way he is treating the old guy. The old man, whose name is Angus, gives him the money and is rewarded with a punch to the gut, excuse to kick some ass has been made. I get up ready for a fight.

"Hey, he gave you what you asked for. Why did you have to punch him?" I say looking up through my bangs.

"No princess, stay out of this! We don't want you to get hurt for our sake." He cries. I ignore him of course. My fist is just itching to make contact with his big, ugly face.

"This is the great princess? Patience Sophia Heart has blessed us with her glorious presence?" He says sarcastically. He gets up and walks toward me. "You should go back to the safety of you palace. You wouldn't want to get kidnapped again would you?" I punch him in the jaw without hesitation or holding back. He falls to the ground out cold. I am very disappointed, he could have at least stayed awake long enough for a few more punches. The room is silent and everyone but Ann's mouth is hanging wide open.

"Captain," hollers a guy with a big nose and soon to have an even bigger fat lip. He looks at me and is about to grab his gun. I knew it wouldn't faze me but it would the princess. So I run at him jump in the air and give him a round house kick to his face.

"Stan!" yelled the rest of the crew. They look at me for a few moments. I look back with the same look I use on wild animals I want to tame. They go stark white and run out carrying there captain and Stan with them.

"Come on Ann. There is nothing left to do here." I walk over to where the guy's crew droped the money and tossed it to Angus. "If this ever happens again, don't hesitate to come to me for help." I leave then. Zoro would be so proud of my coolness just then!

"You know, you might be confined to your room for disobeying the king." Ann says

"What! No, I'll die if I have to be cooped up all day." She looks at me as we walk to the castle, my doom.

"Well, you will have plenty of time to study the princess." I sigh extra dramatically to show how much I don't want to. Even though I know I will do it if she promises me meat.

**HGG: I feel so proud for trying to make this story better! I sure hope you notice guys!**

**Robin: im sure they will author san**

**Ussopp: if your really so worried you could take some story telling lessons from me**

**HGG: riiiiight the day I take lessons from you is the day I fail as an author**

**Ussopp: *hurt beyond repair***

**Luffy: I think you hurt him…**

**Zoro: he'll get over it**

**Sanji: yea we got over our solitude together**

**Nami: really?**

**Zoro Sanji: hell no!**

**Ace: review plz**

**White Beard: if my son is in it why can't I be in it?**

**HGG: because I don't know anything bout cha ya gotta wait till funimation comes out with more dubs this summer**

**One Piece fans: *scream to the point I go deaf***

**HGG: O.O' yea its true….. like I said, research**

**Ace: bull!**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**HGG: soooo Zoro Sanji you can get out of the boat now**

**Zoro: About time!**

**Sanji: What took so long my lady**

**HGG: My corrections**

**Zoro: oh yea we were put on that boat twice technically **

**HGG: your right **

**Sanji: Now my ladies HGG does not own one piece and never will if she did she would…. Uh what would you do?**

**HGG: make my cosplaying dream come true!**

**Luffy: on with the story!**

"Finally, land and a lead!" called Sanji as he climbed out of the much abused mini merry. But of course Sanji being Sanji he quickly finds beautiful ladies and acts… weird.

"Oi, you shitty cook! Aren't you forgetting about our captain?" Zoro says already losing his patience with Sanji.

"My fair maiden you have blessed me with your presence! I would die a happy man if you would let me escort you to a restaurant so we may talk of our wonderful future together!" heart eyes pounding and a rose that just appeared out of nowhere Sanji has indeed forgotten about their lost captain and friend. Zoro, not so easily distracted by women goes up to a woman with three children in tow.

"Excuse me but have you seen a boy about this tall, black hair, a scar below his left eye, straw hat and is obsessed with meat?" she looks at him pondering then says cheerfully, "Why you have just described our princess in appearance just off on the straw hat." Zoro, now confused as crap pulls Sanji away from the women by the ear and tells him what the woman just said.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence Marimo. There is no way Luffy would pose as a princess." They thought about that for a moment and decided he would do most anything for meat.

"Well we might as well go check out this princess of theirs." Zoro says with a halfhearted sigh. Before they can get a proper start Sanji is once again distracted by a pretty lady.

"This is going to be a long day."

**LOLZ **

Finally out of my room after two weeks of punishment makes you feel… hungry. I walk to the kitchen, alone for once. The guards let me be when I told them I was simply going to eat a snack and go back to studying, that was a complete lie of course, and best of all Pax is in war meetings all day with Ramses so I can sneak off to the village again. Hey I may have been punished but I didn't learn my lesson. When I got to the kitchen a nice big plate of meat I have never had before was waiting for me in the kitchen with a note.

_Luffy this meat is for you. After living with you for two weeks I realized just how much you love food and predicted you would want something when you are let out today. Please enjoy!_

_Annabel XD_

"Yosh, meat!" I grab the plate and tip the contents in my mouth not bothering to chew. I throw the plate into the sink hearing a smash and race out into the garden not bothering to clean it up.

It is a beautiful day today. Perfect for being let out of prison! I run around, climb some trees and even chase some unsuspecting animals. The animals made me miss Chopper. But I don't stay down for long and start playing again. After losing my third squirrel in a bush I see a crevice in the palace wall. I go over to it and know just by looking at it I can't fit. Hey, it's just a wall and no one's around.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" now I can fit. I crawl through and end up in the small forest in front of the palace. I start to walk in the general direction of the road I remember I don't want to be seen out of the castle. Instead, I walk through it fallowing the road from a distance to reach the bustling town of Ramondistan. I run right into the crowd excited and ready to play.

**MWAHAHAHAHAH! *Cough***

"Look what you did Marimo, we are lost!"

"In my defense I never forced you to follow me." I say board and ready for a nap.

"If I hadn't have followed you, you cou-" I look to Sanji, breaking my gaze from a very promising place to nap.

"Oi, curly brows what's got your attention?" but before I can even get an answer he is off with rose in hand. This time it's blue. Poor girl doesn't expect a thing. I go to the tree I was staring at earlier and drop for a nap. I peak through my left eye to see if the girl has walked off yet. She is desperately trying to hide her face. Sanji of course is coaxing her to look at him with heart eyes in place. Then I see it, the unmistakable straw hat hanging behind her back. I get up and call to Sanji. "Sanji, I think that's Luffy!" he looks confused and goes to ask her when she takes off, her black satin dress cascading behind her. Combat boots clanking as she goes.

"Oi, Luffy come back!" Sanji calls. We run after our captain. He is acting so strange. Did he hit his head or something? We follow him through an ally, when he turns a corner. Sanji breezes past before me because of his head start when I hear him crash into something. I smirk when I see him trying to untangle himself from ropes and crates.

"See ya can't let our captain elude us can we?" I jump the fence separating the next ally.

"Stupid Marimo!" I hear him yell behind me. Luffy is ahead obviously having trouble running in the dress, when he trips and falls face first. I stifle a laugh and go to help him up. He's half way up when I grab his arm. He slaps me away and keeps running.

"What the hell Luffy!" I run after him again. He turns another corner when I hear Sanji.

"What's up with him moss head?"

"How should I know?" I holler back. Getting really aggravated I am about to throw something at him when I turn the corner to see we hit a dead end. Finally he's cornered and we can know what's going on. Except Luffy decides to try and climb the back of the building. It has some boarded up windows so it shouldn't be too hard for the monkey. But, his dress gets in the way and he falls. Sanji grabs him. Luffy tries to escape but ends up tripping and falling in Sanji's lap.

"Hold him still Sanji. I am tired of playing his game." I say looking down at them. I bend to sit on my knees and try to talk to him.

"Make it quick, I'm tired of this too."

"Luffy, why did you run?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Patience Sophia Heart and I am princess of Ramondistan." Now I am really confused. Could we have mistaken her for Luffy? No his ability to lie has gotten better but he still looks away and puckers his lip. At least he's not whistling.

"Luffy stop, we have been searching for you for weeks, just come with us back to the Merry." He looks away not bothering to speak. I take his chin into my hand but he still won't look at me.

"I'm a girl so please let me go I'm not the person you're looking for." I could hear the hurt in his voice. Aggravated and sleep deprived I growl at him. He's obviously decided to do something and there is no talking him out of it once he is set on doing it. So I need to throw him off if we want to know what's going on. The only thing that pops to mind is something I know I will regret soon after.

"Sanji, let go she's not Luffy." He looks at me skeptical. But complies

Luffy goes to run again but I grab him and push him into the wall

"Zoro, stop!" I pay no heed to his demands

"Sorry but I only take orders from my captain" I lean into him and grab his chin. He's confused.

I press our lips together in a heated kiss. I lick his lips for entrance, obviously surprised by this he gasps so I stick my tongue in his mouth exploring the cavern.

"Zoro, guards are coming." I break the kiss knowing the danger is not to be ignored. Luffy is as red as a tomato but holds on to my shirt none the less.

"Why did you run?" I whisper in his ear. It takes a while considering his distraction and answers,

"To protect you and this kingdom." Please tell me he did not say and this kingdom.

"Why do you want to protect this kingdom?" I really hope he wasn't serious. What has this world come to?

"Because they think I'm the princess." He says still looking anywhere but at me. Instead he looks over at Sanji. "I'm not leaving until I find the princess and kick Pax's ass." Sanji inhales two big puffs of the cigarette he lit and nods.

"But we can't just leave you alone." Luffy looks like he is attempting to think but is interrupted.

"Step away from the princess and get down on your knees. You are arrested for the kidnapping of her majesty." We are surrounded in seconds. I look to Luffy and see he doesn't want us to resist. We are taken to the castle and thrown in front of the king.

"Your highness, these must be the ones who kidnapped your daughter. They must be attempting to do so again." Says a man with multicolored eyes; something about him makes me on edge.

"Pax where is my daughter I want to know if she's alright?"

"I don't think we should bother her. If I may, I think we should kill them as soon as possible to end your daughter's suffering." The doors to the throne room slam open to reveal Luffy, looking rather pissed but … elegant as well.

"Patience, are you alright?"

"I am fine father. These men saved me after all." He looks dumbstruck. Why is Luffy so- smart sounding?

"But this simply cannot be. They have been reported to be pirates! She must be lying." That hit a nerve in the king.

"Are you saying my daughter is a liar?" he all but yells at his adviser. I am still shell shocked by the fact that Luffy looks so… serious, outside of battle of course. I look to Sanji to see him watching with interest.

"No sire, what I meant was that maybe they are forcing her to." he calms a bit then looks to Luffy, "Are you sure these men saved your life?" Luffy looks at them and doesn't falter when he answers,

"Yes, if it wasn't for them I would be dead a long time ago." The king looks satisfied. He looks to a man off to the side, "Brutus, escort them to their ship and give them a reward, I think 300,000 beli should suffice." We are unchained but Luffy spoke up.

"But father I want them to be my personal bodyguards." I look to see Pax who is not pleased.

"Daughter you have your choosing of any man in this palace, why them?" he looked drained but reluctant.

"Because I trust them and I like them. I won't take no for an answer." He looks at Luffy and nods.

"Okay, but you are also responsible for them." Luffy looks pleased with himself and grabs us by the hands still in character.

"Of course father, I won't let you down!" he calls back. He drags us out of the throne room and through most of the castle. We end up in a room well furnished with dark wood and many gothic looking accents.

"Luffy what the hell is going on?" I yell. He looks to Sanji to answer.

"They think I'm their princess and if I don't find her she will die." Realizing I am getting the silent treatment I let Sanji talk to him.

"Well, who has her?"

"Pax, I just need to figure out where he has her so I can kick his ass." Unable to keep back the curiosity I ask Luffy what happened in the throne room.

"Luffy, how were you able to sound so intelligent and princess- like back in the throne room?" he reluctantly looks at me, but a girl answers for him.

"I bet the necklace influenced him. It has the wisdom and power of the past rulers within it." Luffy looks excited to see her. Not that I'm jealous or anything. Luffy goes over to her but is pushed out of the way by Sanji once again with heart eyes and a purple rose that appears out of nowhere.

"What a beauty to behold! Please except this gift and be mine!" I try so hard to not grab my swords. My hand still twitches on Wadō Ichimonji.

"I appreciate the complement but all I want from you is to bring Patience back." Sanji gets serious again.

"Whatever you need us to do we will do it." She smiles.

"Thank you, Luffy said we could count on his crew." Luffy goes over to her.

"Annabel, can you give Sanji and Zoro a room? I don't think Ramses would want them staying here." Annabel nods enthusiastically.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your nakama!" she practically skips out of the room.

"Luffy, about earlier-"

"Just go Zoro, I feel weird when I think about that and I don't know why." I think I do, but I go anyway. On our way to our rooms I ask her about the power of the necklace.

"Over the years as the rulers die there past experiences and power goes into the gem to help the next heir during their generation. It is also said that because of this the power inside is also quite destructive. That is why it looks at the heart of the person and not his status. I guess it deemed Luffy fit to hear it."

"Hear it?"

"I don't know any other way to describe it. I guess you feel it in your heart or something to know if it's right."

"And what about this power it has?" asked Sanji eager to get in on the conversation.

"All I know is its powerful and with it someone could easily destroy our kingdom if used correctly." A pause, then we come up on our room.

"The personal bodyguards stay on the same floor and in the same wing of the castle as the princess. That way if there is danger they won't be far." She opens the door for Sanji. "This one is yours."

"Thank you very much." He gets down on one knee and takes her hand. "But know if there is ever any danger I will be by your side in a flash." She smiles uncomfortably and takes her hand back. I feel sorry for any girl caught in Sanji's radar. She opens the door next to Sanji's.

"This is ` yours; if any of you need anything just ask one of the maids. They will be glad to serve you." She bows and leaves. I go in my room thinking of how much of a headache this will be.

**HGG: well on to the next chapter *sigh***

**Ussopp: whats wrong**

**HGG: don't know im having fun, I guess its cause…. Im lost what comes next! *pulls out hair***

**Robin: don't worry im sure youll think of something author- san**

**HGG: thanx robin**

**Zoro: well im just happy that one scene is out**

**Luffy: what scene?**

**Sanji: nothing you need to be reminded of**

**Ace: I would like to know why this scene was so bad**

**HGG: *scared to confront over protective brother***

**Ace: what did you do?**

**HGG: Its been earased so everything is fine and dandy**

**Ace: suuuure it is**

**Nami: review and maybe I'll let you ride on my waver**


	5. Chapter 5

**HGG: im still here and having fun!**

**Ussopp: yea but your head is as empty as Luffy's**

**HGG: heh heh heh yea this just might fail miserably**

**Nami: don't say that I get paid by the reviews!**

**HGG: I really don't care right now im brain dead!**

**Robin: just let it come to you on its own time**

**HGG: thank you master Robin *bows deeply***

**Chopper: plz enjoy this story!**

**Smoker: this pirate lover does not own one piece and never will! I will arrest her before I let her own the show as a pirate lover!**

**HGG: you do realize its about pirates though right?**

**Smoker: ….**

It was late in the night when I decided to snoop around for the princess. Going down dark corridors would have scared any normal person, but I Monkey D Luffy was determined! The faster I find the princess the faster I can kick some ass! I fist pump the air when I hear someone in the corridor with me. I turn this way and that but see no one. I keep walking thinking they will show eventually when I hear a familiar clang of swords.

"Zoro, why are you following me?"

"I'm your bodyguard, remember?" I groan dramatically and turn to face him.

"That was only to keep you from getting killed." I hate his poker face it's so good. I turn and keep walking. My pajama pants dragging on the ground was the only noise in the corridor. I hate silence! We leave the top floor of the west wing to go to the basement. In my two weeks of being locked up I asked Ann to clean every room in the west wing to find any clues about the princess with no luck. The basement was the one room she hadn't touched. The basement used to be a dungeon actually, but at some point in history a nice king got rid of the dungeon thinking it too cruel, so now it's just storage. I open the door to the stair well leading to the basement when I realize I don't have anything to light the way. The halls were lined with candles but down there it's completely dark. Zoro crosses in front of me without a word and grabs the torch hanging on the wall. I cross my arms waiting for him to light it. He smirks knowing I'm annoyed at his vigilance. He strikes a match he takes out of his pocket and lights it.

"After you, princess." He says princess teasingly and I just pout my way past him. We descended the stairs in silence, and I'm starting to feel stupid for being mad at him. Sure he kissed me a bit forcefully and not at the best time, but it sure felt nice. I blush at the memory, wondering what else could be done in a kiss when we reach a door. It's not locked so we just walk in and find the coolest room I've ever seen! I have never seen so much different stuff in my life! Some of it was old furniture; some was old toys or decorations. I also saw some neat looking instruments and there was still so much more I couldn't see. I have stars in my eyes and am just about to dive in to the mystery items when Zoro grabs me by the collar of my red night shirt.

"Remember what we are here to do." I nod being serious again. We split up and start looking. I hope Zoro doesn't get lost. I shrug it off and start grabbing things and tossing them aside if they don't seem useful. I also keep in mind cracks or strange walls. Robin read to me a mystery book and the guy cracked the mystery cause he found a secret chamber. It was so cool! After a long time looking I start to get bored and tired.

"Hey, Zoro can you hear me?" I call out.

"Yea Luffy, what is it?"

"I'm tired and bored! You wanna go to bed and start again? Maybe tomorrow we can get Sanji and Ann to help out." I wait to hear an answer. I start to call out to see if he is okay when he finally answers.

"Sure, I'm just glad you're talking to me again." I blush at this and decide to walk back. That's when I realize I'm lost! Great! I decide to wonder around till I find my way when I find a door. I go in hoping I found the way out only to be shown a new stairwell. I decide to walk up to see if I can find anything about the princess. When I reach the top the door looks strange. It looked more like a wall then a door, but there was an outline of light from a candle which proved it to be a door. I push it open to realize I am in someone else's room. Not just anyone's room, Pax's room. He sees me from his desk and I freeze. How stupid could I be? I yell to myself. He strolls over and I glare at him. He smirks playfully. He goes to grab my wrist but I snatch it away. I know Zoro must be wondering what happened so I turn to leave not wanting a meaningless fight, but he grabs me by the hair and throws me back. I hit the wall hard. I pull myself together but am pinned by Pax. I look up at him as he speaks.

"Ever heard of the phrase, curiosity _killed _the cat?" he says in a hiss. I won't say a word to this man. I try to squirm out from under him but he is so strong! I swear I will kick this guy's ass if it's the last thing I do! He moves both of my wrists into his left hand and grabs a particularly sharp looking knife off of the nightstand next to us.

"Let's see how long it takes you to scream."

"People will hear me and you'll be found out." He shakes his head.

"No, I have an isolated wing. Due to my need for privacy and quiet, especially during the search for the princess. The king is a very generous man." I _tsk_ at him. I will never let this guy hear me scream. When he is about to carve me, Sandai Kitetsu appears over his throat.

"You appear to be a threat to the princess. I should eliminate you." He says in a low growl. Now I'm a damsel in distress! When will I be considered a man again?

"If you are able to eliminate me who knows what may happen to the princess." I'm sick of this game. I want straight forward conversation, damn it! I take my hands out of his hand and punch him in the gut. He quickly recovers, but I'm now on the other side of the room.

"Just know that as long as I'm breathing and I hold this necklace," I hold it up for emphasis, "You will be defeated." He just looked at me and turned back to whatever he was doing. I go to leave with Zoro at my heels when he speaks up without looking behind him.

"Just know that as long as I have the princess, you can't touch Me." We walk out and back to my room. I was mad because I knew without a doubt, that he was right. I cannot touch him. Not until I know the princess is safe. When we get to my room, I go to the bed, put my head in the pillow and scream like a child. I hear Zoro come to my bed and sit on the side. Once my anger subsided I felt him put a hand on my back; the welcomed hand rubbed soothing circles in my back as I breathed.

"Luffy?" I sit up to look at him when I felt the pressure of his lips on mine. My head spins from the sudden contact. This time was different, however. It wasn't hard or heated. It was more like a reassurance. I was happy to have it and kissed back. The kiss ended, however, when I started to react.

"Luffy, I want to know that feeling you have when I kiss you." He is talking about the mystery feeling. I have been having it for a while now, but I'm just not sure how to explain it. I open my mouth then close it again. What is this feeling? He gets up from the bed and heads for the door.

"Wait Zoro," I grab his arm "Can you stay the night? I don't know what it is, but I like it." He gives me an honest smile. I rarely see it and it makes my heart fly. I smile big at him and drag him to the bed.

"Goodnight Luffy." He wraps his arms around my waist and I snuggle up to his chest.

"Night, Zoro!" I say with a sigh.

**Kawaii XP**

The next morning I was brought to the banquet hall for breakfast. Lately my father and I have been eating alone except for the most trusted guards and Pax. Never thought I would dread going to eat. When we get there Sanji and Zoro, who are to follow me everywhere as my personal guards are being shepherded outside the room.

"Stop, they will stay with us." The men looked a little uneasy at the notion but backed off. Father and Pax also had a personal guard. Father's guard's name is Grippin he's not huge but he is strong and has kind brown eyes. He also brought me some extra food when I was locked up. Pax's body guard was as creepy as he was. His name was Ghidora. His eyes were a sickening green and he never spoke except when he would tell someone to fight him. It usually ended with the other going to the hospital wing. I hated him. Luckily Ann told me it was common for the princess to fight him when he started fights. I sat in my chair next to father. It wasn't big like the one at Vivi's when we ate with her. It was a comfortable sized table for the three off us. The guards stand next to the person they guard either looking dignified or scary. Zoro and Sanji looked to see what they were to do and Grippin kindly gestured for them to stand over me. Breakfast was relatively quiet and I could feel the stares of Sanji and Zoro. I look to see why they keep staring at me when Pax clears his throat.

"I believe the princess should hold off from the war meetings a little while longer sire."

"Why do you say that Pax, I believe her fit to resume her duties?"

"I just believe she is not ready, she has been through much. I also believe she is a bit, how should I say this, disoriented."

"What makes you say that?"

"I see that she has changed. Maybe you have not seen it sire but I have. She seems to be rebelling against our wishes. She is wild, uncontrollable; I think she needs to be taught a lesson in manners."

"Patience, what do you have to say to this?" I put down my fork. I'm not sure what to say, but I know Pax is trying to get me out of the way.

"I am fine father. I assure you that though I was shaken by what happened I am fit to take on my duties as princess and this country's future leader. I realize my position and I will work hard to show you I am competent and quite able to take on whatever is thrown at me." I take a breath. What did I just say? What's with all those words I just said? I look at the necklace I have yet to take off. Maybe it's telling me what to say. Ann said something about past rulers put their wisdom in there. I guess it's helping me to sound all smart and stuff. Pax looks at the stone in my hand then at me. I glare at him, daring him to try anything. He smirks and turns away. I hate him!

"Well there you are Pax, she is fine. She will be joining the meeting after breakfast and I look forward to her opinion in the matter." I am not looking forward to this. I look over at Pax, and see him agitated. Well, maybe it won't be so bad. "After the meeting she will go to her riding lessons." Riding lessons, what on God's green earth is a riding lesson?

*****BAM*****

In the war meeting I found out that we are at war because Galbadia was offended to be accused of Patience's kidnapping. An argument broke out then a fight and finally the beginning of a war. Admittedly if I felt certain someone kidnapped one of my nakama I would go to Hell and back to save them, and do a lot of damage for good measure. But I know they did not kidnap her so I need to figure out how to delay or stop the all-out war. Alastair our five star general begins speaking of his plans for his troop.

"I will be taking my men through Seel Brook, a pass through the mountains." He points at the map, "I believe Seel Brook is the safest and fastest way to the enemies' camp." I feel my necklace getting warm on my chest, a signal that it's about to work.

"Yes but I'm sure they may think the same thing and a battle would break out. There would be heavy casualties on both sides." I conclude, my necklace cooling down. Aldoro, the captain speaks against me.

"Or we could have the upper hand. They will be forced into a small area while our soldiers can shoot them down."

"So it will be a mass murder?" I spat, clenching my teeth. Sergeant Blythe is next to speak.

"It is better than our side losing." He says with an agitated smile. Is it just me or do thses people make very stupid points. Ann told me their God is all for peace but now I'm just not so sure.

Father speaks up.

"I'm afraid we may have to do such action. We must win this as we are on our last legs." Why must so many people die in order for people to think you're strong? It shows you are a coward and you don't have kindness in your heart. This is pissing me off! The necklace heats up again.

"Why not apologize? I'm obviously okay and we know they did not kidnap me. I'm sure showing a bit of humility will show that we truly treasure our alliance." Pax raises his voice to be heard clearly.

"You don't know if they hired someone to kidnap you. We must fight and cause heavy damage to them even if it means casualty to us. We must stay strong. No sacrifice, no victory is what we must remember." Everyone nods in agreement. I can't stand for this any longer. I stand slamming my hands on the table seething.

"And what will you say to the families? Do our peoples' lives not matter? I would prefer to be remembered for kindness and peace. We are going to war with an innocent nation, reconsider your actions!" the stone remains cold on my chest. Everyone sits shell shocked. Pax speaks as if I had said nothing.

"People must die for the safety of others. It is a sad but true statement." Everyone looks away in final agreement with Pax. I leave the room without a word. Sanji and Zoro are outside the door listening intently through the wooden door. Zoro is the first to speak.

"So what do you plan to do?" I shrug.

"Depends on what the enemy does." Sanji smirks knowing the double meaning and goes in the general direction of the kitchen.

"Who wants some lunch?" he calls over his shoulder. I let loose knowing no one is around.

"Foooooood!" I scream arms spread out like wings running after Sanji Zoro on my heels. It's really nice to have friends here.

XOXOXOXO

Wow these things are cool! Ann walked us to the stables for my riding lesson. She explains to me that I'm gonna learn how to ride a horse. It can't be too hard right? I have ridden a giant crab and Nami's waver after all. Ann walks over to a stall with a plaque that says "T- bone" my mouth starts to water.

"Meat!"Ann grabs my hand before I can open the door.

"If you harm this horse Patience and I will both kick your ass." She glares at me to make sure I understand. I nod and open the door. T- bone was as tall as Zoro from the shoulder to his hoof and had chestnut colored fur. I look at Ann wondering what to do next.

"I will go get your saddle and your instructor will be waiting in the arena" I look to T-bone. He looks friendly enough so I guess I can trust him. Ann brings a sandy tan saddle and a fur lined saddle pad to the stall. She hoists the pad up in the center of his back, then the saddle. She then grabs the "girth" a leather strap that keeps the saddle on his back. She connects it to the other side and connects the breast color around his chest to both sides of the saddle and under his belly. She then puts his two eared bridal in his mouth and walks him out of the stall.

"Alright, hop on." I look at her then to T- bone. I walk over to him and jump from the ground onto his back. Ann looks stunned at the way I got on but shakes it off.

"Okay, all you have to do is kick him gently to ask him to walk then a few more times to go faster and so on. Don't worry about him going too fast he will go the speed he knows you can handle." She smiles proudly at me. She obviously loves this animal with all her heart. I kick the horse gently in his sides. His head picks up and he yawns tiredly. I look at him from the side a bit impatiently. He looks back and walks on. I smiles happily since I got him to move. I look back to see that Sanji and Zoro are following Ann. I shrug, fix the dress so it fits around my legs comfortably and continue to my riding lesson.

… **O.O'…**

Ann told us we can watch Luffy in the stands. Of course curly brow jumped at the chance to be with Ann.

"Yes my lady I will follow you anywhere." She sweat drops at his weirdness and says a polite thank you. We go to the stands to see Luffy already jogging the horse. The instructor, Dolly, has blonde hair tied in a messy bun, sharp blue eyes and an attitude that would send a military man running, right now though she is as kind and gentle as a mother with her newborn child.

"So how was Luffy so calm during breakfast this morning?" Sanji asks breaking my gaze with Luffy learning to post. I think we all would like to know the secret to that.

"That's because he knows if he is found out he will be locked up and killed and Pax will be able to do what he wants with the princess and this country." She smiles and turns to watch Luffy learn how to ride. Hm, makes since.

"So what's so special about the horse?" I ask, curious to know the sudden fierceness in her attitude earlier.

"There is nothing more beautiful and purer than the bond between rider and horse. Patience loves the horse more than family. Not too long ago Patience went to an enemy camp to negotiate the terms of some soldiers' release. They didn't listen and locked her up with them. T- Bone felt her distress and broke out of his stall to go after her. It was successful because no one expected a horse to try and rescue her." She smiles to herself. I look at her bewildered by the story. I go back to watching Luffy. Dolly is making him lope in a circle around her using his legs to balance and arms up in the air.

"Luffy and I found a tunnel leading to Pax's room last night. We were looking in the dungeon to try and find the princess." Sanji and Ann look at me.

"There are many secret passages in the castle, more than I can count and some more secret than others." Ann tells me.

"Well what if the princess is being kept in a secret room that one of those passages leads to." Sanji thinks aloud. I think about this for a moment.

"Tell us about the day she went missing." I tell her. She starts to bite her lip in thought.

"We should wait till Luffy's done with his lesson." I agree and go back to watching Luffy let the horse go as fast as he wants.

**HGG: yes i am done**

**Robin: see all you had to do was right as it came to you**

**HGG: yea and now I'm probably going to do another chapter fic off of the new little red riding hood….**

**Ussopp: you certainly have a lot on your plate**

**Chopper: why so many chapter stories now**

**HGG: I have no idea… I hate how hard it is but I love the stories**

**Nami: Review, I get paid every time you do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HGG: I am finally home from the small patch of sand called a 'beach' and can finally type my story**

**Nami: well weren't there shops or something**

**HGG: nope an island of sand is all no bridge connecting it to the mainland either you have to ride a boat and camp there**

**Robin: sounds relaxing**

**HGG: it is I needed an intervention from my laptop so im grateful for it.**

**Ussopp: whats it called?**

**HGG: cape look out**

**Ace: your rambling…**

**HGG: oh right yea sooo who wants to end this**

**Chopper: HGG does not own one piece just the weirdly named characters and the plot**

**Shanks: this chapter is set in flash back when patience was kidnapped next chapter will be back in present**

"I really don't think you should go alone Patience you could get hurt." Ann stands by the bed with her arms crossed over her chest hip cocked to the side.

"But Ann, you know how important this is. You also know that we are the only two trying to stop Pax from doing whatever it is he is planning." She still looks reluctant. I walk over to her from my place by the door. I embrace her as I always do when she is worried for me. She may be my maid but before that she is my closest friend. I stroke her deep brown, wavy hair as I speak. "Hey, remember that I am strong okay. I train with five other guys coming at me when I'm bored." I tell her hoping it will comfort her. She nods in my embrace. Somehow I feel that I should treasure this moment with her.

"Come back before the moon rises okay, otherwise I am sending search parties after you're over confident ass." I laugh at her rudeness. I squeeze her tightly one last time and leave.

Now that I finally have someone stepping up to speak against Pax I have a small new hope. Apparently he knows what he is planning to do to my country. If I had it my way I would skip all this sneaking around and slit his throat while he was sleeping, but everyone is so easily fooled by his act. Now in the entrance hall I see the man who has been a big thorn in my side since he came here. I try to walk past but he spots me and strolls over.

"Patience, how are you this fine evening?' people are watching so I act like I don't want to kick his cocky ass at the moment.

"Very well thank you," I curtsey even though I hate to, "if you will pardon me but I must go. I plan to see a friend in town." He looks at me with knowing eyes. I dismiss it and turn to leave.

"Tell your_ friend _I said hello." The malice dripping from his voice made my skin crawl. I look back but he has disappeared. I waste no time now, for fear of losing the only man who will speak to me of Pax's plans. I head to the stable, to saddle up T- bone quickly and hop on my sandy roping saddle.

"Alright T-bone carry me with the wind." I kick him and he takes off. Out of the castle walls and on the road to the town I still feel uneasy. I hate Pax, everything he says and does gets to me! I try to block out his pale face with piercing silver and red eyes. My people smile and wave at me as they do every time I ride out to town. I smile back weekly. Slowly we have been falling from prosperity. The kind fun pirates have all left to be replaced by blood thirsty heathens. The people however have stayed strong during the ordeal. They are still kind, smiling and never blaming for their hardships. I think God and his angels for looking upon us in our time of need, keeping us strong. Sadly their joy does not calm me in the slightest. I nudge T- bone on in desperation. On the outer edge of the city I finally spot his cabin. T- Bone plants his back feet in the ground for an instant halt. I dismount and walk hastily to the door.

"Ostow, are you there? Open up please!" I nearly bang his door down in my hysterics. Why does Pax get to me so easily? No answer, he would not dare leave his cabin. He knew I was coming today. "Ostow?" I say quieter. I gently push open the door letting in the setting suns light. "Oh my God, Ostow!" I screech. His body lay in the middle of his one roomed cabin. Blood spatter decorated the walls with a blood carpet around his body to match. Some of his body parts are scattered around the room. I grasp the side of the door for support. I try to resist the urge to scream and cry. After a few deep calming breaths, I walk forward. Now at his body, or what's left of it, a drop of liquid drops onto my face. My hand goes up to swipe it. It was his blood. Blinking away the tears furiously I see a piece of cloth in Ostow's hand I grab it gingerly and open it nimbly.

"_Patience let your necklace shine on this and all the secrets Pax carries will be revealed._"

I clutch the rag to me tightly. I run to my horse with new resolve. I left my necklace back at the castle under the floor boards.

"Make lightning envy your speed T- Bone now go!" I whisper violently in his ear. He takes off with speed I have never felt before. Instead of going through the city I take a path on the beach. The water splashes under his hooves to reach my black and green dress. In my determination I fail to see the heard of black riders behind me. When they were on me I finally recognized their existence. The one on my right drew his sword and swung; I lean back and grab the back of my saddle. Heaving my body up I kick him out of his saddle and fall back into my seat. A rider passes in front of T- Bone so I yank him over into the water. I grab the knife in my saddle and throw it with great accuracy. It hits him dead center in his back. The one to my left lassoed me while I was distracted. I try to grab the rope and pull it out of his hand but am pulled down to the sand. I nearly loose myself to the stars but I pick myself up ready for a fight. Pax shows his face out of the shadows.

"Princess you really should keep your nose out of other's affairs." He smiles wickedly. I glare back. His riders crowd around us. "Where is it?" he asks, I feign ignorance.

"What are you talking about?" he loses his cool and growls.

"The gem you wench!" he stalks over and picks me up with his left hand "damn it, hand it over!" he yells. He takes out his knife and cuts my dress from the chest down. Realizing I don't have it he spits in my face. I hock a loogie and spit back in his. He throws me to the ground and I clutch my dress closed.

"Kill her, and take the cloth." He says through a sigh.

"T- bone!" I call. He runs over knocking a few horses to the side. I hold out the cloth. T-bone grabs it between his teeth and runs to the castle. The rider I kicked to the ground takes out a pistol.

"Stop you fool! The game has changed; her maid will have gotten it so we must keep her alive." I smile at my success. The men grab me and hit me over the head.

**HGG: im so happy to be out of the stone ages! Wrote with a wooden pencil and sharpened it with a knife! XD**

**Ace: is she broken?**

**Nami: naw just drunk on technology…**

**Chopper: I think she may need another intervention**

**Ussopp: Do you have the big needle**

**Chopper: right here *holds up really big needle***

**Ussopp Chopper: *busy sneaking up on author***

**HGG: *slaps with random glove* **

**Robin: please review Reader- san **


	7. Chapter 7

**HGG: here is next chapter and - *falls asleep***

**Robin: oh my does author- san have narcolepsy **

**HGG: and I thought you might like to know my secret to easy writing *stupid infomercial music plays* all you have to do is go to youtube and… *falls asleep***

**Ussopp: nooo whats her secret**

**Chopper: maybe she does have narcolepsy**

**Ace: naw its just late**

**HGG: type in epic trailer choir music its EPIC! Oh and Ace **

**Ace: yea**

**HGG: I think you just might make an appearance**

**Ace: great I can beat Zoro with- *Falls asleep***

**Vivi: HGG doesn't own!**

**HGG: how did you get here**

**Vivi: luffy told me**

**HGG: cool XD**

"Well where is this piece of parchment?" Sanji ask expectantly. Ann takes said cloth out of her apron pocket.

"I have already tried shining the gem on it, nothing happened." Luffy, now in tight black jeans with a button up purple t-shirt unbuttoned, looks like he is trying to think about something, but predictably gives up with a sigh. I think 'why can't I just cut down our enemies like usual instead of working out puzzles? It is so much easier and more enjoyable.'

"Maybe there's some sort of magic word or something." I wonder out loud.

"I've tried looking at spells the queen five generations back used but no luck either. If there were to be magic words for it, Andromeda's spells would have done it. " a moment of silent frustration passed. It was soon interrupted by Luffy.

"What if the stone needs to be hot for it to work?" Luffy says. I look at him confused. Sanji loses his temper at the strange question.

"Why would we cook the thing? Luffy you idiot get your mind off food and try to be serious!" He yells at him from beside the bed Luffy was sitting on. A vain pops on my forehead at Sanji's words; Ann, however, looks like Nami when she finds a gold piece on the ground.

"Wait, Sanji I remember Patience commenting that her chest feels hot whenever she knows the gem is helping her. Maybe Luffy is on to something." We all look at Luffy stunned that he may have solved the puzzle. "Luffy tell us when the necklace feels hot." Ann requests kindly. Luffy nods seriously, well as serious as the little monkey can be.

"Pretty much every time I need to sound smart." He says arms crossed with his head cocked to the side in concentration.

"He must have a third degree burn if that's it." Sanji mumbles under his breath. I go to grab my swords warning him to be quiet. He starts to get up but Annabel cleared her throat.

"Luffy have you ever tried making it respond yourself?"

"Nope," he answers bluntly.

"Well, try," Annabel encouraged with an animated sweat drop. Luffy shrugs and holds the gem to eye level. He stares at it for a while but nothing happened. He closes his eyes since staring at it wasn't working. Another few minutes passed and just when I was about to end this waiting game the thing glowed. Luffy opens his eyes to smile at the bright blue light. Ann holds up the cloth up to the light. Words appear like water dripping on the page, Ann reads aloud quickly. "so many of us have died in so short a time. I write this now in hopes that help will come. The monster destroys everything, soon nothing will be left. I fear that before the day ends all will be lost." The light fades with Ann's face twisting to a horrified expression. She speaks her thoughts in a low whisper slowly getting louder with fear. "'Before the Day Ends' is a journal entry from when our country was first built. It is said that our first king, Asher, was the only one strong enough to defeat it. If we didn't have the journal we would have lost the history to legend." We look at her completely confused. Luffy always to the point speaks up.

"So what is the thing this guy is talking about?" She looks like she has just been slapped by Luffy's words but quickly recovers.

"No one ever gave it a name. They believed giving it a name would give it more power. It's basically going to be the end of those inhabiting the island." She concludes. I smile to myself at the news. I look to Luffy to see he is about to burst with anticipation. Sanji has taken out a cigarette and is smoking it to hide the smile plastered on his face. Ann looks at us thinking we have probably gone mad. "Well aren't you scared?" She asks with growing hysteria. Luffy finally lets it all out.

"So what let this guy bring the monster back to life I'll kick the thing's ass too!" He is now standing pumping his fists in the air. I get up now itching for a good fight.

"Don't worry we are stronger than you may think." I say not wanting to deal with her possible crying. Sanji gets up, stretches and helps her up.

"Luffy has set his mind to protecting this country; nothing will stop him from doing it." She looks at each of us slowly. She closes her eyes, breathes, and opens them again with a smile.

"I believe in you." We are all standing in a circle now. I'm hoping we won't do a stupid hands in thing when the door bursts open. A servant boy is breathing hard panic stricken.

"Ghidora has started a fight with the new recruits!"

"Are you sure about this Rosh?" Ann asks sternly. He nods desperately at her, eyes pleading for help. Luffy yells a 'yahoo' and of course takes off running for an excuse to fight. Ann chases after him.

"Luffy put on a dress!" a few seconds more, "Or at least button up your shirt!" Yea let's all yell his name when he is impersonating the princess, that's smart. Sanji takes off in a tornado of hearts after Ann.

"I'm coming to protect you Ann- sama!" I groan with a vain popping out of my forehead… again. Rosh the poor kid, is dumbstruck by what he just witnessed

"Hey kid, is Ghidora using a sword?" He nods. I smirk ready for a challenge, so I follow the three idiots out with a possible bounce in, my step.

***Sanji's Turn!* XP**

As soon as we get out in the training grounds Ann get pushed to the ground.

"Hey, shitheads apologize to the lady!" I drop kick both their faces to the ground. They whine out an apology Ann takes it graciously.

"My perfect maid is so kind to those who don't deserve your grace!" I say with heart eyes. She smiles and walks off to find Luffy. I walk behind her protectively. We didn't have to look hard though. He is thoroughly enjoying himself punching the wild solders- in- training, slowly turning them into a pile of moaning in agony solders- in- training.

"Gum Gum-"

"No!" Ann and I shout hands up on a stop motion. Luckily he stops but now we have a wall of solders coming for us. I light another cig since the other died out on the way here.

"Don't worry my perfect maid I'll protect you." I step in front of her to block the protozoans from getting to her. The first seven jump at me. I get on my hands and spin with my legs out. They fall to the ground; more replace the fallen. I knee one and kick another in the knee. Next three I give a round house kick. I look over to see Luffy holding his own without his devil fruit powers. Five guys jump on me, but I soon dispose of them with kicks to the stomach. After probably around twenty other solders I see the guy who started all of this. I jump over the last guy in my way and kick him in the back by bending forward with my leg stretching out behind me. Now in front of him I see he has a sword, nothing special, just an over grown katana with three tips at the end sort of like fangs. 'Too bad grass head isn't here.' I think sarcastically. I dodge his first attack with ease. He looks at me and smirks. I see he is going to take me seriously. I run at him again but nearly lose my footing due to a certain moss for brains' voice.

"Hey Bottle Blonde He's mine."

"What the hell took you so long?" I yell. "And the curtains do match the carpet!" That smug look is about to get kicked right off his face. He shrugged

"The castle kept changing." Yea, in other words he got lost. I see Rosh standing beside him looking as white as a sheet. That's how he got here. Zoro walks over to the center of the arena that's now gone quiet. I decide to let him have his fun and head over to Ann- sama.

"That's a big sword, you over compensating for something?" He states while unsheathing his three swords and taking his stance.

"Says the guy with three swords." He retorts. I give a 'hmph' in agreement.

"I'll cut those curly brows off if you don't shut up love cook!"

"I'd like to see you try Moss Top!" their swords clash together like thunder. Zoro jumps into the air. Ghidora does the same sword raised. They meet and barrage each other with attacks meant to kill. They drop to the ground. Zoro charges while Ghidora stands still. Ghidora dodges at the last second and slides behind him. Zoro manages to move out of the way fast enough for it to just graze his cheek. They jump apart and glare at one another. Zoro fakes to go to the left but Ghidora falls for it. Zoro pounces and Ghidora raises his weapon in defense. Zoro slices his arms. Ghidora's arms now covered in blood starts to breath hard. Zoro looks to be having the upper hand but Ghidora starts to play dirty. He scrapes up a cloud of dirt with his sword. For a few moments no one could see. When the cloud cleared Ghidora had his sword sticking through Zoro's lower abdomen. I hiss knowing it's got to hurt. I look at his face to see that his eyes are closed tightly. Could it be from the pain? Ann takes in a sharp breath and Luffy yells in anger and worry.

"Zoro!" He's been blinded by the dirt. That bastard, I hope Zoro takes his head!

"Are you so weak at fighting that you have to use cowardly tricks?" He growls eyes still shut, head down in shadow. He steps backward to take the sword out and continues. "I can defeat you with my impairments!" He roars through the sword clenched in his mouth. He now takes on a familiar stance. I already hear the words before they reach his mouth. "Oni Giri!" In mere seconds he is behind him crouched slowly sheathing his swords. As soon as the third made its click Ghidora's chest burst with blood. He falls to the ground in defeat. Predictably the arena fills with whispers.

"Is he a demon?"

"A monster is what he is!"

"Is Ghidora dead?"

"I could see demon wings when he attacked!" Luffy silently walks over to Ann. He whispers something in her ear. Ann nods and takes out a handkerchief and hands it to Luffy. The whispers continue as Luffy walks to Zoro now standing in the center alone.

"Is that the princess?"

"The demon is going to kill her!"

"Quick get the king!" Luffy, now in front of Zoro gently pulls Zoro down by the shirt. Luffy starts wiping at his eyes.

"Zoro, be more careful what if you go blind?" Zoro snorts at our captain's words. Luffy lets go of Zoro now done with his child- like doctoring. Zoro slowly opens his eyes to see Luffy smiling broadly at him. "Will Zoro play blind man's bluff with me and the other maids? Stupid swordsman raises a brow but smirks at him.

"Sure whatever the princess demands." He kneels formally at Luffy's feet, Luffy groans.

"Zooooroooo, don't do that; it annoys me." Zoro laughs at the pout he sees on Luffy's face. I light a cigarette and let Ann drag me to the castle with Luffy and Zoro in tow. 'finally they are together.'


	8. Chapter 8

**HGG: so here is the next one and I have a treat for all of you**

**Ace: you have gone too far**

**HGG: what its just a huge dose of fluffy goodness**

**Ace: why must it be my brother**

**HGG: because he is cute**

**Vivi: can we get on with it I really want to see the cuteness**

**Ace: note to self kill all fangirls and hide my brother from all male beings**

**HGG: Oh my… O.o'**

**Buggy: HGG does not flashily own one piece she only owns the flashy characters not from one piece**

**HGG: and I know I am going to get hurt after I say this but I am starting to really like typing scenes with Pax *runs and hides***

Hehehe blind man's bluff was a lot of fun! Zoro and Sanji both played with us. Though Sanji was mostly acting weird when the girls squealed and ran. Other than that it was a lot of fun! But I wish some of the maids didn't hang on Zoro so much. So around sunset we all decided to call it a day. Ramses and Pax were in the dining room having a private discussion so I was able to beg Sanji in making me a feast. He grumbled about it but the way he put on a show I knew he was happy to make so much food. We even had some of the maids join in. It was almost like when we were on the Merry, but not as cool. I wish all of my crew had come, but I'm happy to have Sanji and Zoro.

"So are we going spelunking in the tunnels tonight Luffy?" I look at Ann confused at the big word she used. Zoro smirked and translated for me.

"You up for an adventure in the _mysterious_ tunnels?" I smile hugely and nod with a chicken leg sticking out of my mouth.

"Yea, when we going?" I say loudly. Ann chuckles behind her hand. Sanji lectures me about talking with my mouth full… again. She signals for us to lean in close, but before she says anything, Alda, the head kitchen lady yells for us to leave so she can clean up. We all leave after we said 'see ya' or 'good night' to the other maids. On the way to our rooms Ann pulls us all close to her. For once Sanji didn't do his noodle dance over her.

"Ok, here's the plan. In the dead of night, when everyone is asleep we will go explore the tunnels." I laugh, happy for an adventure. We drop Ann and Sanji off at their rooms and Zoro and I head to mine. I love having Zoro stay with me!

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Zoro says heading to the bath. It's a big bath too. The bathroom has a 'garden tub' as Ann explained to me before, a separate shower and a marble toilet. The bathroom was more like a garden setting than anything. When I hear the shower running I remember that there aren't any towels in there. I open the door to tell Zoro that but walk in on him… well, uhh naked.

"Luffy, shut the door!" I close my eyes and shout what I was going to say as I slam the door. I lean against the door, heart pounding and face burning. I clutch at my buttoned up T- shirt trying to calm down. Why does Zoro make me feel so weird? The mystery feeling is doing this to me and it kinda freaks me out. My breathing now even I get up to go get the towels in the closet down the hall from my room. Taking my time I return to hear the water still on. I hope it's safe to go in now.

"Here is the towel I got you Zoro!" He turns off the water and sticks his hand out of the stone glass shower for the towel. I hand it to him carefully.

"Thanks Luffy, you take a shower too." I look at myself and see I am covered in dirt from the fight and playing blind man's bluff.

"Well why couldn't we take a bath together?" I say wondering what Zoro would say. Zoro's shocked face was so funny! He shakes his wet head and pushes me in the bathroom.

"Don't forget to scrub behind your ears." He grumbles as he closes the door. I shrug and start to strip. I fill the tub and find the bubbles Ann got me. I pour half the bottle in wanting to save half for next time. In moments the garden tub was filled with bubbly coolness! I jump in and start playing with them. I am in the middle of forming myself a bubble beard when Zoro comes in. "Luffy here is a tow- what the hell?"

"Isn't it cool Zoro?" I yell in excitement. Right after I said that the water starts to run over the side of the tub and onto the floor. I also realize that it is overflowing with bubbles.

"Luffy don't leave the water running!" He turns it off quickly. In his efforts he falls over because of a puddle almost falling in himself. He sighs after gathering himself and looks at me from his place by the tub. I pick up a bundle of bubbles and blow in his face. He glares at me laughing at him. He relents and picks up the sponge. "Turn around and I'll wash your back." I slide around excited to have him wash my back. The mystery feeling is back full force and I think I could burst from it. I was smiling the whole time while he washed me. When he was done I had just finished making a bubble pirate ship.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask. He smiles and says yes. "Good I can't wait to see them again." Zoro is now washing my hair with the guy shampoo Ann snuck to us. He rinses it than conditions. I start to realize the bubbles are disappearing. Now that this crisis is brought to my attention I pout at Zoro.

"No Luffy you don't need any more bubbles." I stick my tongue out at him and play with what's left of the fluffy bundles. When he finishes washing my hair there is only a ring of bubbles around my body. He takes out the plug and gets my towel. I get up and shake my hair like a dog. He throws the towel at me. I pull it around my body when out of nowhere he kisses me on the cheek. I snap my head at him but he is already leaving and shuts the door. I quickly throw on my night clothes and run after him. He is laying down on the bed in nothing but black sweats. I jump on him.

"Zoro?"

"Yea?"

"Can you… umm," he looks at me, "Do that again."

"Do what?" He smiles at me.

"Kiss me." He gets up and holds me around my hips on his lap. He takes my chin between his fingers and gently kisses me on the forehead. I smile but it falls away. "Not there, somewhere else." He lifts his eyebrow in amused questioning. He then tilts my head to the left and kisses my cheek. "Not there either." He smiles than kisses my nose. I laugh quietly, shaking my head. The glow from the moon hits his eyes making them glow a soft green. My stomach flips. He leans in and brushes his lips lightly against mine. I try to get closer and make our lips touch. Zoro leans in closer and works his lips against mine. He pulls my chin down slightly to open my mouth. He slides his tongue into my mouth and I eagerly meet his. We stay like that exploring each other's mouths. I moan from the contact he is giving me. The mystery feeling is making my head spin so I break to calm a bit. "Zoro the mystery feeling is making me lightheaded. Do you… have a mystery feeling too?" He keeps kissing me even when he speaks.

"Luffy the mystery feeling has a name." He caresses my face with his left hand.

"What is it called?" I ask breathlessly between kisses.

"Love." He says breathlessly. I break from him regrettably, remembering something Makino said when I was little.

"_The reason why girls feel light headed and really happy when a man kisses them is because they are in love"._

"_What does that mean?" little Luffy asks curiously. _

"_You'll understand when you meet someone special." Makino says with a smile._

I look at Zoro than hug him tightly around his waist.

"You are my special someone Zoro!" I yell happily. Zoro pets my head that is buried in his stomach. I can feel him laughing with me. He leans back with me lying on his stomach. I was about to fall asleep to his breathing with him stroking my back when a knock came to the door.

"Luffy, Zoro, are you ready to go look in the tunnels?" Ann whispered loudly through the door. Zoro growls but gets up anyway. I slide off and run to open the door. Ann is in a red silk night gown that comes to her knee and Sanji is in purple silk night pants.

"Were we interrupting?" Sanji teased, Zoro looking away nonchalantly.

"Alright let's go. I know the first passage to try." Ann says excitedly.

**Hehe fluffy fluff!**

We made a detour before we went down into the tunnels first. Sanji got the food he had saved earlier and put it in a back pack. Zoro stumbled upon some matches and 'borrowed' them along with a torch. I jumped up and down waiting for them to finish when we made our way to Rosh's room. Rosh was standing attentively when Ann sighed.

"You know you don't have to wait for us." Rosh bows deeply. I am starting to wonder if that's the only thing the boy can do. Ann shakes her head. We enter the hidden door that was a lot like Pax's when I turn to say something to Rosh.

"Do what you want, we may be awhile." His mouth gaps at me and I laugh. We tried the first few servant passages to no luck. Ann leads us farther and farther into the caves as if she knew it by heart. Sanji spoke up.

"How do you know where we are going Ann- sama?" she doesn't turn her head but answers Sanji's question.

"Patience and I spent a lot of time here. She never really cared to do all those teas and banquets the other girls did. She would rather train with the solders or explore unexplored places. I have lost count of how many time she got in trouble over it." I really like this princess. I wonder if we could explore together before we leave.

"Luffy, do you remember that passage?" Ann points to a familiar mystery door.

"Yea that's Pax's mystery door." She nods and keeps walking.

"Do not be surprised he has such a door. As you will see tonight many if not all the rooms in the castle have one. Asher, our first king, wanted a way to have everyone escape from the palace if need be." We are getting to the less used tunnels now. We walk on in silence after that, or everyone else is silent I am humming or picking up random objects. I think we have been up for hours when my tummy growls.

"Sanji, I'm hungry!" I whine. He sighs and puts down the big bag he was carrying. He pulls out a roast turkey in a clear container. "Food!" I run at it drooling. Sanji stops me with his foot to my face.

"Hold on this one is for everyone else. Yours is still in the bag." I squat impatiently with my knuckles to the ground for balance. He pulls out another slightly bigger but not as fancy turkey. He holds it out to me.

"Eat it slow like you did at breakfast." I didn't pay any attention to his demand. I take it out and drop it into my mouth, bones and all, gleefully. Sanji growls something about manners and wishful thinking. Sanji gives everyone else there share on plates. I squat beside Zoro.

"Where to next Ann?"

"Well I heard rumors of the first king making a labyrinth for a reason unknown to anyone, but I have never found it." Zoro notices me staring at him eating and starts moving his turkey leg with my eyes following.

"Do we have any clues Ann- sama?"

"Only that it will show itself to those who wear the necklace, Patience disappeared before we could try it out." Zoro is now dangling the leg over his head. I am staring intently when I have an idea.

"Well let's have Luffy make the necklace glow as we walk." Ann looks over at the precise moment I shoot my tongue out like a frog, wrap it around the leg and back into my mouth. Zoro's eyes grow big and freaked, Ann squeals, and Sanji curses as I go for his bag.

"Dumbass, look what you did to Ann!" He goes to comfort her. I decide to show some manners with the cake in my hand since Ann's shoulders are shaking.

"Thank you for the leg Zoro and sorry for scarring you Ann." I bow my head low. I lift my head enough to peak at Ann. What the? She bursts out laughing.

"That was hilarious Luffy!" She laughs some more, "Almost as funny when Patience lassoed a Duchess's steak from her plate!" I laugh at that. Soon the corridor was filled with sounds of our laughter. When we calm down Ann gives a yawn. It must be getting late. "We'll take this last tunnel back to your room Luffy." We all agree and head in the direction she pointed. I take the necklace out to look at it. I still feel its power and when it glows and I can hear faint whispering. I think it is cool and in a way comforting. Ann says that when Patience dies it will lose all its power until the next heir takes the throne. So as long as I feel the gem I know Patience is okay. My mind starts to wonder out of boredom when the gem glows bringing me back to reality. I stop to stare; I don't notice the light from Zoro's torch fade away. Suddenly the wall beside me starts to move and crumble away to show a passage. Sensing adventure I run through with a shout, stopping just long enough to decide which way to go.

"Luffy!" I hear Zoro curse just when the wall closes. Great, now how am I going to explore in the dark? After a few seconds in the dark the tunnel starts to glow. The whole tunnel is littered with cool flowers that glow like stars! I shall call these cool looking flowers… star flowers!

"Don't worry, I'll find my way back!" I call through the wall. Satisfied with my attempt of not making my nakama worry I walk on ready for the adventure.

**Zoro's turn! XP**

Just when the wall closed a hole crumbled open under our feet. I curse at our luck. Instead of a straight fall it turns into a rocky water slide. Luffy would be having a blast, although I'm on my guard for when we reach the end. When we do reach the end we land in an underground rapid. At least we don't have to worry about devil fruit users. Sanji has already grabbed Ann to keep her above water. We are being slung around occasionally hitting some rocks and being buried under water. For now all we could do was try to stay above water.

**Back to Luffy! XD**

After a little bit of walking I start looking anywhere but in front of me now bored. Of course when I get bored I fall into a pit of snakes.

"Ahh! My hat where did it go?" after some frantic searching and throwing a few snakes out of the way I find it. "Oi, get off my hat you ugly snakes!" I kick them aside and retrieve my treasure. I hop out of the pit and keep walking. I again fail to notice the obstacle in front of me. I fall down a rather small pit to land in some soft moss. It was bouncy so I took some time to bounce on it. During my bounces I get hungry again. "So hungry, need meat." I groan pathetically. "I want Sanji! Sanji bring me meat!" I yell out of anger of being hungry. Just than the walls start to crumbles. I look in every direction wandering what to do, deciding to run away from the now crumbling ceiling. When I thought it would all crumble on me I see a light.

**Zoro- kun! X-)**

Hacking out more water to keep from drowning I see a small patch of land.

"Sanji!"

I yell hoping the lover boy hasn't drowned.

"What?" He yells through coughs.

"Land!" I start to swim desperately hearing splashing behind me. When we reach our salvation we take a break to breath. Gasping at the much needed air I see a tunnel in front of us lighted by what could only be described as star flowers.

"Let's hurry and find our captain Marimo." Sanji speaks up in ragged breaths. He goes to pick up Ann but she declines. We walk with Ann in the lead.

"These must be the tunnels Asher made so many years ago." Why would a king make so many tunnels anyway? We walk on for a little longer when we see a light. We walk into a huge opening lit by hundreds of star flowers.

"So cool more glowing flowers!" I hear my recently lost captain say.

"Luffy!" we all call together.

"Oh hey guys, isn't this cool?" Luffy is swinging from what looks to be some kind of monstrous looking piece of earth. Ann falls to the ground seeming to be... praying.

"Luffy get down here now, something is wrong!" Sanji yells. Luffy, confused, jumps down.

"It's Before the Day Ends. It's the monster from the journal." I look around trying to find the source of the voice. I didn't have to look long; Pax is standing next to the monstrous piece of earth. Luffy, fist raised, charges at the man. Pax smirks and dodges easily. "I bet you were looking for the princess. I suggest you stop, otherwise the princess's life will be cut short." I look to Ann and see Sanji has calmed her enough to pay attention.

"What are you doing here?" Luffy yells using his Gum Gum Deadly. In the flurry of fists Pax disappears to end up behind Luffy. Luffy is now pinned in Pax's arms. He squirms as I go for all of my swords.

"Nah ah ah, you wouldn't want to have Luffy in pieces now would you." His ever present knife appears out of nowhere and is put to Luffy's throat.

"How did you find us?" Ann asks shakily.

"I came to visit this big boy of course. You just happened to drop by." He flicks his chin at the earth beside him. "Asher made the tunnels to hide the beast." His hand flicks the knife and cuts the gem from Luffy's neck. "Of course even though I found it so many months ago I still needed the Angel's Tear to bring it back to life."

"Is the stone the Angel's Tear?" Sanji inquires.

"Why yes it is. You see the princess never liked me so I could never get close to her. As time went on it got to the point where she wouldn't let anyone but Ann be in close proximity of her. She was really a pain, but when I found out she was going to meet Ostow, I had a plan. She would be alone and I had the element of surprise."

"You disgusting son of a bitch!" Ann yells in pure furry. Luffy is still trying to get out of Pax's arms but can't seem to do much of anything. I really hate villain monologues.

"Why do you want the thing to come to life so bad?" Luffy chokes out because of the knife pressed against his neck.

"For the simple entertainment of fear and chaos, I haven't had so much fun in my life playing with this kingdom and those around it." I growl at this. I knew I hated this man, but now the sight of him sickens me. I look to Luffy to see that he has an idea. I could practically see the light bulb going off in his head. He slowly tilts his head toward Pax and stares for a few seconds at the Angel's Tear in his hand. My mouth drops at what happens next. Luffy's tongue shoots out and hit Pax in the ear. Pax, probably shocked from the wet feeling in his ear flings Luffy away. Before Luffy retracts his tongue he grabs the Tear from Pax's hand and runs back to our side.

"You disgusting bast-"

"Gum Gum Deadly!" he aims at the ceiling above. Knowing the danger we are in I start running with Ann and Sanji on my heels. I hear the ceiling crumble with a familiar snap of rubber. I don't have to look back to know that Luffy is following us because I hear his insane laughing from behind. Ann takes the lead as we run trying to find an exit.

"Over here quick!" we all follow her running to the left. We didn't have to wait long for the light shining between cracks in a wall shaped like a door. I run up ahead to open it. I have a feeling that there is more to Pax then we think. Everyone else seems to think the same thing since we are trying to see just how fast we can get out of here. I get to the door and pull it open with so much force it almost gets ripped off the wall.

"Stupid Marimo close the door and try not to rip it off the wall!" Sanji yells. I would have retorted something back but saw a great shadow coming at the door. I slam the door shut and motion for everyone to keep running. We are in the throne room now so we have run as quietly as we can and just narrowly missing all the guards on post. When we finally got to our floor we all leaned against the wall for a breather.

"Ho- how much d-o you know abou-t Pax?" I barely gasp out between pants. Ann gulps in more air before she answers just as breathlessly.

"No- not much. All I kn-ow is that he is not f-rom here and has a habit of myste-riously losing men in his fleet… and overcome-ing much stronger opponents." She ends very winded. Sanji, Luffy and I both look at one another.

"Devil Fruit." We say together. Now that we have caught our breath we notice that Ann is looking sullenly at the floor.

"It's hopeless isn't it? Pax will win he knows so much more and as long as he has the princess we can't do anything."

"Don't go and give up now we still have a chance." Sanji tries to tell her but she has obviously made up her mind. I look over to Luffy, straw hat covering his face, head down.

"So that is then? We give up now and run away with our tails between our legs?" Ann looks at him close to tears. I lean against the wall knowing Luffy is about to show her just how wring she is. "Pax will not win, not as long as I have breath in my body. I won't let this thing harm Ramondistan!" She looks at him shell shocked. I know what look he is giving her. It's the same look he gave Nami when he vowed to stop Arlong. The look he gave all of us when he promised to help protect things dear to us. Sanji lights another cigarette smiling.

"You might as well consider your kingdom saved no one can stop Luffy when he gets like this." Luffy smiles his trademark smile at Sanji. Ann slowly but surely starts to smile.

**Sanji XP**

After Ann got back some hope for her kingdom we all left for bed four hours before dawn. Ann is walking me back to my room now, though I wanted to walk her to her room, but she politely declined. When we reach my room I turn to bid her farewell.

"Till morning we meet again my dear." I bow formally.

"Sanji- san?"

"Yes my sweet?" I stand strait to look at her.

"Why do you follow Luffy?" I am momentarily shocked by the question. I think for a moment than smile.

"Because he cares and he is not afraid to dream." She smiles.

"I like him because he's got a big heart."

"He's still a pain in the butt though."

"That may be but he's lucky to have you." She turns to leave I shut my door. I listen to her fot steps fade as she goes and lean against the door.

"We are lucky to have him."

**HGG: *pulls out hair* I hate this chapter! I gave up on it twice and almost chucked my mom's laptop across the room! Luckily I did not so you all better like it!**

**Arlong: I bite all humans to ribbons who do not review *laughs madly***

**HGG: umm excuse me Arlong? I believe I was to have Mihawk as my guest not you**

**Arlong: he couldn't make it so sent me instead**

**HGG: *throws hands in the air* great he better not be doing anything I do not approve of… like going after Zoro!**

**Arlong: review you filthy human vermin or I will drag you underwater where you are so worthless you cant even breath! *laughs madly… again***


	9. Chapter 9

**HGG: *taps foot furiously* so why did you have the nerve to send Arlong as your replacement?**

**Mihawk: he was the easiest to get to**

**HGG: what about Shanks? He is so much safer then Arlong!**

**Mihawk: … sorry…?**

**HGG: oh you will be sorry! Next chapter story you will die!**

**Mihawk: don't you think that is a bit unfair?**

**HGG: he almost drowned me for kicks!**

**Mihawk: HGG does not own One Pie- hey dont chuck things at my head!**

**HGG: plz enjoy the story *grabs another big object***

I yawn while Sanji, the ever present prick, and I walk with Luffy to breakfast this tiresome morning. Luffy is trudging along beside Ann who was fiddling with Luffy's burgundy sundress. She had decided to walk us to breakfast so that we could discuss our Pax problem. We had agreed Pax to be a Devil Fruit user and Ann spoke up about him possibly having some alliances in the kingdoms around us. He has spies so he can know what is going on and manipulate them when needed.

"Well I think his Devil Fruit might be something like Shadow Shadow Fruit or something." Ann says quietly. We all nod in unison. We walk on in a groggy silence. I look out the window thinking how wonderful it would be to sleep under one of the trees outside when we see the man of the hour waiting for us in front of the dining hall.

"How did you sleep _pirate_?" the way he said pirate got under my skin.

"Get lost I am too tired and too hungry to deal with you right now." Luffy says with a childlike growl. I smirk at his face but look to Pax to see him unfazed and still faking politeness.

"I simply wish to tell you that breakfast has been delayed due to an emergency war meeting. I think you should attend this one it may teach you a lesson." Sanji grunts.

"And what lesson would this teach us?" he says in mock interest.

"That pirates should mind their own business or people will get hurt." Luffy balls up his fists. I grab his hand to signal that a maid is coming. He relaxes his fists but he still feels rigid. Pax walks over toward Luffy and embraces him in a loose hug "It would be a shame if you and your swordsman were caught sleeping together." He says just loud enough for our group to hear, Luffy than pulls away. "That is all, I really should get to the meeting you may accompany me if you like _princess_." He spat the word princess at Luffy. He walks away without a word. Luffy watches him until he turns down the corridor.

"I am about to just Gum Gum Axe his ass so hard he won't be able to poop." Ann snorts at that. We all look at her.

"What? that was funny. Luffy, can I watch you when you do it?" he flexes his arm and grabs it with his other hand.

"Sure you can!" he smiles at her. We turn and walk to the meeting room. We are in sight of the big wooden door when Luffy finally speaks again.

"So unfair I want meat! Sanji, bring me food!" he demands childishly. I smile wickedly at the ero- cook. He is gnawing at the cig in his mouth. Some servants and guards are in the corridor so he can't lash out at Luffy. My smile gets even bigger just thinking how much Luffy could annoy him and he wouldn't be allowed to say anything unless he wants to be hanged. He breathes in a huge puff of smoke.

"No Patience not until the meeting is over with." He enunciated every word so as not to lash out. I laugh deeply in my throat knowing it is hard to keep his temper under control. He glares at me but follows Ann to the door. We walk in after she pushes Luffy into the room. We look back at her and she mouths a "good luck" over her shoulder as she walks away. The doors close behind us while Luffy takes his seat.

"The war meeting will now proceed." Stated Ramses. The Captain stands and starts to address everyone.

"I have some horrid news to bring to your attention," we wait for him to continue, "I am afraid our troops are walking into a trap as we speak. We cannot get to them in time so I am afraid all we can do is pray." He sits, Luffy is about to stand when Lieutenant Grey speaks up.

"We can't just leave them out there for slaughter! Send a rider to bring them home." Pax stands to speak.

"They won't make it in time to save them," I didn't miss the sudden change in Lieutenant Grey's demeanor. His eyes grew sleepy and dark. He sits clumsily and mumbles an 'understood'. Ramses than stands awkwardly.

"There is nothing we can do, this meeting is adjourned" Luffy than stands knocking his chair over. The chair barely misses mine and Sanji's feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You don't know for certain if we can't get to them, try!" Some flinched at Luffy's words Ramses looks like he just woke up from a deep sleep.

"Y- yes you are correct," he grabs his head as if its great effort to think, "We must get to them." The major named Pelon groans than speaks.

"T- bone is the swiftest horse someone take him and…" Pax interrupts.

"We will not try because it is too dangerous. It is a lost cause so we will forget about it." I notice for the first time the fog of shadow over everyone's heads.

"I'll go and no one here will stop me!" Luffy leaves abruptly with me and Sanji chasing after him. Sanji than asks me a question.

"Am I the only one who noticed his necklace didn't glow once?" I shake my head. Our captain is sure full of surprises.

**Luffy ;P**

I run down the corridor trying to find Ann to get T- bone ready when I see her out of the five story window. She was in the garden reading under a tree. I stuck half my body out of the window and called to Ann.

"Ann! Go saddle T- bone now!" She heard the urgency and ran to the stables. I turn to see Zoro and Sanji have caught up with me. "Sanji I need you go to my room and get me some pants." He continues past me in the direction of my room. I look out the window again and see no one is around. I smile at Zoro mischievously. He frowns.

"Luffy what are you-" I wrap my arm around his body securely and stretch the other to the cherry tree outside. "No Luffy do-"

"Gum Gum Rocket!" We shoot off into the sky all the while I am laughing crazily. Our ride comes to an abrupt end when we hit the tree and break it in half.

"Luffy you idiot how many times do I have to tell you do not do that?" He yells at me. I just keep laughing. He groans and pulls me to my feet. We run the rest of the way since my Gum Gum Rocket is not allowed right now to my annoyance. When we get there T- bone is saddled and Sanji is running over with my clothes. I take them and Ann helps me out of my dress in T- bones stall. I am now wearing really short shorts and a red vest a lot like mine except it stops just before my belly button and because I still have to wear the bra I am very angry to say that I look like a girl. I stomp out of the stall with a full on pout.

"Saaaanjiiiii why didn't you get my clothes? I whine.

"Ann told me to get those." I look at her with my kicked puppy face with extra watery eyes that breaks even Zoro.

"Those are Patience's favorite comfy clothes." She shrugs and quickly looks away. I sigh and hop on T- bone. "Sanji, Zoro you get Doc and Belle. She walks out a dark brown gelding and a chestnut mare. They hop on a little awkwardly. "Good luck and come back safely." She smacks T-bone's butt and we take off.

"So captain what's the plan?" Zoro asks.

"Bring the soldiers back and try to make peace." I say

"Sounds simple enough," Sanji says sarcastically.

We ride on in silence save the horses thundering hooves. The sun was at the highest point in the sky when I realized one minor detail.

"Where we are going?" Sanji and Zoro almost fall off their horses.

"What do you mean where are we going?" Zoro yells.

"I forgot to ask" I say. "Really why else would I not know?" Sanji sighs angrily.

"Ann thought this might happen. Follow me she told me the way." We let Sanji take the lead and this time we did not stop till we got there. The day was coming close to an end when we finally spotted them. Just on the horizon I see men marching into Seel Brook.

"We need to go faster!" I call to Sanji. We kick the horses for the last stretch when we hear a bang then we saw an explosion. I heard the men yelling and as we got closer, I saw Alastair barking orders to the Colonel to fire the canon. I pull T- bone right in the middle of them.

"Tell your men to pull back."

"But princess we-"

"Now General Alastair!"

"Yes your majesty," he bows quickly. I trot over to Zoro and Sanji. Before I can say anything gunshots fly every which way. I look up to see men with guns on the cliff.

"Snipers," Zoro hisses. I start to wish Ussopp was here.

"Zoro stop them anyway you can. Sanji go help the men to get away." He shakes his head.

"You can't fight as the princess Luffy."

"I don't plan to fight them."

**Zoro (even though I change POV it is all happening at the same time)**

I ride Belle through the storm of bullets to get to the edge of the cliff. As I go I see many men being shot down due to no places to hide. I get to the cliffs edge and jump from the saddle to start my climb up. I don't get far before the snipers target me. I let go and start to fall. I land on my feet trying to find another way up. I see the soldiers fighting in Seel Brook. On the left side I see what looks to be a natural stair case in the side of the cliff. It's deep within the cliff so the snipers won't see me. I run between the chaos and make my way up the stairs. I make it to the top and quickly knock out the first sniper. Sadly the other snipers are now alerted to my presence. They get up and take out Makhairas, a large knife with a curved cutting edge. I smile inwardly; I have never gone up against an ancient Greek sword before. I unsheathe my swords and charge into battle. The five snipers are fast. Even though I can easily keep up with them they also have numbers against me. I go after one when the rest come at me from behind. I block or dodge there attacks with some difficulty. They surround me again and it happens all over. I realize I am low on time and though they are not worth using all my strength I have to finish this and go after the other snipers on the other side. I hear a whistle come from behind me. I turn just before a hail storm of bullets fly at me. The snipers on the other cliff are shooting at me now. I dodge the bullets only to find that the five with me aren't even bothered by them. They come at me together. I tense knowing it's now or never.

"Hawk Wave!" I swing my swords in mid jump making the wind strike my opponents and deflecting the bullets back at the snipers on the ledge. I look down to see Sanji having a hard time with his job.

**Sanji**

Luffy runs off into Seel Brook. I turn when he is out of sight in the mass of chaos. I take Doc to Alastair to get him and his men out of here.

"Alastair, what is the problem your men need to get out of here?"

"All hell has broken lose and you think I can just call them off?" he yells angrily at me. I growl knowing this is going to be more difficult than I thought. I turn Doc around to see a hand full of men behind a barrier shooting into the pass. Kicking Doc's side a few times I yell for them to stop. They look up with bothered looks.

"Haven't you got the orders to pull back?" I ask aggravated.

"Sir, we can't leave our fellow men in there without back up." I smack my forehead.

"Then go in there and tell them the new order, drag them out if you have to!" I haul them to their feet and push them in the direction of the scene from hell. I get back on Doc and charge in to get the wounded out. I manage to find a few on the outer rim of the brutal battle. Siting the rescued men behind the barrier I run in to get the rest out, yelling the new order as I went. No mercy was shown in the crevice. I rarely found any alive. I also noticed that there was the same amount of casualties on both sides. I see a man in the fray about to hack a man's head off. "Épaule Shoot!" Running through the crowd I manage to jump into the air and jamb my heel into his shoulder. He falls unconscious; I look to the other man to see he is the enemy. I grab him and pull him over my shoulder anyways. On our way out I hear words in my ear.

"Thank you sir,"

**Luffy**

Why? What is the point of all this? _For the simple entertainment of fear and chaos, _I hear Pax's words like poison in my head. I don't think I have hated a person this much in my life! What sicko gets off on this? I see bodies of the dead and those barely alive all around me. So much pain and suffering all for his amusement! T-bone stumbles and I go flying off him. I get my bearings quickly and see him struggling to get up. "Shit!" I run to the animal. I try to get him up but see he is injured. We are not much farther from the enemy's base camp and he isn't that heavy. A man with a short sword comes at us.

"Gum Gum Bell!" I stretch my neck high and slam my head down on his he falls to the ground dazed. I take T- bone onto my back and continue running. I see the enemy's base soon after.

"Halt or we will shoot." I plant my feet into the ground and lay T- bone down.

"Please take me to your general!" I say desperately wanting this to end.

"What do you want with me stranger?" a woman with long red hair and a massive gun strapped to her back appears.

"Please General, you have to tell your men to stop." I tell her.

"Why would I do that for someone I don't even know?" she says with an air of authority. All the while looking at me like a science experiment.

"Because…" I look down to the ground. I can't tell her why she probably wouldn't believe me anyway. I hear a gasp come from the woman.

"You're the… princess aren't you?" I shrug awkwardly.

"That's what they call me."

"We were accused of your kidnapping. It caused quite an uproar." I nod.

"I would like to apologize on behalf of the kingdom. We know it wasn't you and we would like to not fight anymore." She looks at the ground in thought. I want her to hurry but after all the times I interrupted Nami while she was thinking I wait grudgingly.

"Go tell the men to pull back," she looks to me, "come with me princess we must talk." I nod and follow her. We walk into the biggest tent in the center of the base camp. I sit on a pillow after she sits on hers in front of me. I wait for her to speak when she reaches out and squeezes my empty bra. Before I can say anything she sits back crosses her arms over her chest and nods as if she has proven a theory correct.

"You are a great look alike for the princess. Now before I slice your head off tell me why Pax has sent a fake princess."

"You know Pax? Are you one of his spies?" I ask her rather loudly. She stares at me clearly trying to intimidate me but I am not fazed.

"If you don't work for Pax then who do you work for? And to answer your earlier question no I am not one of Pax's spies. It seems though every other person in our kingdom is." She trails off with a sigh.

"I don't work for anyone. My name is Monkey D Luffy and I just want to beat Pax's ass." She stares at me for some reason and opens her mouth to speak, before she can get a word out though some lieutenants rush in.

"General Bertilde, two of Ramondistan's men have gotten into our base camp. What should we do? "

"What do they look like?" I ask the men.

"One has green hair and three swords the other is blonde in a black suit." I smile and look to Bertilde.

"Don't worry they are just looking for me they are my body guards after all." She smiles than looks to the men with a look of seriousness.

"Bring them here unharmed." They go to attention and bow deeply.

"Yes ma'am!" they walk out so I turn to Bertilde.

"What I was going to say was, if you need help you have me and my troop's allegiance. Ramondistan is not the only kingdom to be affected by Pax. Pirates have swarmed our villages and cities wreaking havoc everywhere they go. I can't help but think that this, though it is horrible, is like the calm before the storm." I nod sadly knowing how she feels. I go to tell her Pax's plans when more lieutenants rush in.

"Ma'am, the prisoner has woken up and is setting our camp on fire to escape." She growls.

"Send every able man after him! He is not to be underestimated!" I look at her confused.

"Who is your prisoner?"

"I believe he said before he passed out that his name was… Ace."

I run out of the tent without a second thought. Ace is here! I get in sight of the flames when I realize something depressing. I am supposed to be the princess! I pout trying to think how to proceed. My head starts to hurt as it always does so I decide to just wing it like I always do. I run again and before long I see Ace.

"Ace! Over here!" I wave hoping he will know it's me and not blow my cover.

"Men, stand down and leave us alone!" yells Bertilde. They look at her confused but do as she says. Ace solidifies from his fire state and walks over to me. He looks at me a little and suddenly his face lights up in recognition. I smile and run the rest of the way to hug him. I laugh and bury my face in his chest.

"It's so great to see you Ace! What are you doing here?" I ask excitedly.

"I heard Black Beard passed through here so I decided to check the place out to see if anyone knows where he was going. I got arrested before I could ask anyone." I look at him than at the general confused.

"He failed to pay his dinner bill so on our way to battle we took him as a prisoner." She shrugs as if it wasn't a big deal. I look beside her to see Sanji and Zoro watching me. Ace waves with his left while still embracing me with the right. They wave back and make their way over.

"Luffy, why are you in provocative clothing?" I have no idea what the big word meant but I guess he is asking why I am wearing this. I tug him toward the general's tent so I can tell him the whole story.

**An hour later**

"How do you get yourself into these things Luffy?" Ace asks me worriedly. I shrug in his lap.

"I don't know but it is kinda fun." I smile at him and he gives me a soft smile back, Bertilde walks in.

"T- bone has been mended, although I suggest you make the journey back slowly okay." I frown.

"But I can't leave the kingdom alone for much longer who knows what Pax is doing." She looks at me thinking.

"Well you could borrow one of ours, but the only one not being used is a frisky gelding named Charlie." I nod enthusiastically.

"I can ride anything!" she looks at me a little concerned.

"Alright, when T- bone is able to run again we will deliver to you." I hop up ready to go back. We leave the tent while Bertilde calls for the horse. Sanji and Ace mount Doc, Zoro gets on Belle. Sanji trots over to Bertilde.

"My beautiful warrior, if you are ever in need of a companion I will be there when you call." Sanji says romantically. I gag at his words. Zoro starts laughing at my reaction so I laugh with him. Sanji glares at us but is interrupted by the sound of yelling. I look over to see a chestnut horse pulling away from the men trying to lead him towards me. I walk over to the wild animal and hop on from behind him. I grab the reigns and pull to my hips like Dolly had taught me in my lesson. Charlie starts backing up and tries to fling me off.

"Let up on the reigns and put your hand on his butt!" calls Bertilde. I do as she says and he instantly calms down. "That's his 'off' switch." She tells me this as she is petting his neck. "He is fast so you will make good time." I nod and look to Sanji, Ace, And Zoro to see if they are ready. Ace gives a wink, Sanji nods and Zoro grunts, all meaning yes. I wave a goodbye and kick Charlie to go. I almost lose my hat with how fast he took off. I look at the crescent moon in the sky then to the others behind me.

"Hey, Charlie get to Ramondistan as fast as you can I don't think the prick will leave the kingdom alone just because we aren't there." Charlie whinnies at me and speeds up. I laugh guessing he understood.

**HGG: holy cheesenips another hard chapter!**

**Mihawk: it looks good though…**

**HGG: thanks but your still in trouble!**

**Mihawk: I will give you an amazing character if you promise not to hate me**

**HGG: *contemplates seriously* alright fine who is it?**

**Mihawk: a surprise**

**HGG: okay well he better not try to kill me! any way you guys are probably wondering what is going on with the other strawhats right now aren't you *crickets* okay well here is a bonus thing for you I thought it would be fun to do something a little crackish so lets go visit the Going Merry!**

_At Going Merry_

It was a nice day. The seagulls were cawing, the waves were calm, and there was a nice breeze in the air, but sadly the crew that was left behind was bored out of their skulls.

"Where is Luffy?" cried Chopper the cute reindeer doctor.

"I don't know but I am increasing Zoro's debt tenfold if he doesn't hurry!" cried the navigator and thief.

"We could play a game." Robin, the archeologist, suggested. Everyone looked to her to continue. "I have recently read a book written by a woman named Ellen, it has a lot of crazy games in it." Chopper, Nami and Ussopp look at one another and shrug after all there was nothing better to do. Even though they complained (except Robin) they all loved the adventures Luffy got them into. With Luffy gone it's been nothing but calm. They needed something to get their blood pumping. "We can play Cut the Cord"

"Okay what do we need?" asked Ussopp.

"Two cords, two harnesses and a platform." Ussopp gets up to go get the things needed.

"We could use the railing outside of the kitchen if we need a high ledge." Offered Nami, Robin nods in encouragement. Ussopp comes back with the cords and harnesses.

"Now what Robin?" asks Ussopp.

"We draw straws to see who will have to be strapped to the harness." Chopper goes to get the straws out of the kitchen and comes back shortly. They all draw then they hold their straws out to see who the unlucky soul is.

"Oh come on!" cries Nami.

"Uhhh I'm not gonna get hurt am I?" Ussopp asks knees shaking.

"I'm not allowed to say." Ussopp gulps and Nami is about to get cold feet.

"Ussopp could you rig the cords for me so that if you get a question wrong you fall a bit," asks Robin sweetly.

"W-what?" Ussopp is getting even more afraid but complies anyway with shaky knees. Before long Nami and Ussopp were strapped and leaning dangerously off the railing, they are both blindfolded and fearing for their lives. Robin silently nudges Chopper and points to the storage room to get some pillows for them to safely land on. Pillows set in place and the two on the railing nervous to the third degree Robin finally opens the book and follows the script.

"This wonderful new game is fun and dangerous… errr extremely dangerous," she looks at Chopper and winks, "That is it is fun to watch the people fall." Nami and Ussopp are now scared out of their minds and are wondering if it is too late for them to back out.

"Let's begin shall we?" Robin says in an excited voice. "All right so here is how it works, I will ask you a few questions, if you get three wrong you fall to the floor. We play until someone makes a lasting impression… on Going Merry's wooden floor." Nami and Ussopp are now signaling any way they could that they didn't want to do this but their requests went ignored. "Alright who should we start with first Chopper?"

"Ussopp!" yelled Chopper with glee.

"Alright Ussopp here is your question, what island is Luffy from?" Ussopp in any normal situation could have gotten this right but his fear made him think wrong.

"Uhhh, Conomi Islands?"

"Wrong the answer is Foosha Village."

"That was my second choice!" She pulls a lever and Ussopp falls a bit. He screams a bit girlishly.

"You idiot that's where I'm from!" yells Nami. Robin giggles to herself now understanding why Ellen thought this was so funny. Chopper is beside her feet rolling on his back laughing.

"Nami your turn," Nami immediately sobers up. "Who is Vivi marrying?"

"No one,"

"Correct,"

"Ussopp, Crocodile, Bellamy, Buggy, Arlong, Ganondorf, who is not someone Luffy has fought? "

"Ganondorf," a long silence where Ussopp is about to pee his pants.

"Correct, Nami, name three of Luffy's friends except those in the crew."

"Uhhh, Vivi… Shanks… Bon Clay" lever gets pulled.

"No, Bon Clay betrayed you guys." Nami puts her hands out to catch herself but realizes she won't fall much farther so grabs hold of her harness again biting back a curse. "Ussopp, where did I find my first Poneglyphs?"

"Skypiea?" Robin smirks at the sharpshooter.

"No but I will give it to you, it was in Alabasta." Ussopp calms a bit "Nami, who was trying to get to the moon?"

"Enel"

"Correct, okay you guys each give me an answer and whoever runs out of answers first gets dropped, list days that start with T starting with Ussopp."

"Tuesday,"

"Thursday" Ussopp starts shaking like a wet cat again. Robin drops him without a word, Chopper is crying with laughter at his crew's ignorance.

"Nami in Fahrenheit what temperature does water boil?"

"One hundred, oh no that's Celsius!" but it was too late so she got dropped. She screams for her life forgetting she has one chance left. Ussopp points at Nami and laughs at her mistake only to get slapped. When she calms Robin continues to Ussopp.

"Name two of Zoro's swords," she asks Ussopp. Poor Ussopp knowing it is his last chance gets so nervous he can't even name one. He looks to where he thinks Robin is and cries his answer.

"I don't know…" Robin jiggles the lever and Ussopp falls down on the pillows. Nami knowing she has won dances where she is hanging. In her glee she forgets to take off her blind fold, so Robin decides to tease her by dropping her without warning. Nami screams but is muffled by the pillows when she reaches the ground. The two now take off their blindfolds and glare at Chopper and Robin. Chopper hides behind Robin's legs.

"Don't worry you two, next time we can play another game and you two can watch." They instantly brighten and grab the book from Robin to plan their revenge.

**HGG: okay I suck at crack but here is my attempt if you cant tell I love Ellen**

**Mihawk: can we end it now?**

**HGG: Yea I guess I should upload now shouldn't i?**

**Mihawk: *walks out of room and shuts door behind him***

**HGG: Rude! And please Review! XD hey i need help too! give me an idea for where i should go from here or this story just might end... T^T  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**HGG: *finds big box addressed to me from Mihawk* could he have gotten me an apology gift? *opens box* *loudest fangirl scream in history* TOSHIRO- KUN!**

**Toshiro: *held up like a doll* let go of me *eye twitches***

**HGG: *hugs tightly to chest* no way you are too cute I looooove yoooouuuu soooo much!**

**Toshiro: *eyebrow twitches also being smothered by boobs* let go I can't breathe! *pushes away and grabs sword***

**HGG: Kyaaaa! You are so cute like that!**

**Toshiro: *glares* what am I supposed to do here anyway? **

**HGG: Oh yea I have the story to start…. I just need you to do the disclaimers and to stay till the end**

**Toshiro: fine but stop squealing**

**HGG: *squeals***

**Toshiro: *glares*…. HGG does not own and never will own one piece she also does not own me or bleach even though she would do anything to get me…. freak….**

**HGG: and a shout out once again to ****IndigoButterfly! Amazing person and great writer! If you haven't read any of her stories than I drag you to them myself!**

**Toshiro: *tries to sneak out***

**HGG: *puts on leash* you try to leave again I will write a GinxToshiro fic**

**Toshiro: *sits quietly in corner***

"Hey I see the castle!" I call to everyone, bouncing in the saddle as I point. The kingdom looks exactly how we left it. I sigh in relief to see that as we get closer, the people are outside doing their daily business. We trot through the city the people waving at us as we go. Apparently the soldiers got back right before we did. I see them reuniting with their loved ones. I wish I could say everyone was that lucky. I see some faces in the crowd looking sadly at me. It pains me to see such broken faces. They are angry that they lost people they love. I want to make it up to them but I see the royal guards race down to meet us.

"Your father has asked us to escort you to his throne room." They tell me. I look back to the others. They look a little on edge but they shrug. I walk on after the guards. Charlie has calmed down after riding for so long. Ann meets us at the gate to the castle. I hop off, allowing her to get Charlie.

"Where is T- bone?" she asks worriedly. I could see she was afraid that the worst might have happened.

"T-bone is being taken care of by a friend. What's going on?" she nods, still worried about the horse she loves so much.

"Ever since you left Pax and Ramses have been talking to one another away from listening ears. They rarely leave each other's side. I tried to get something but no one was allowed near the rooms they were talking in." The guards motion for me to hurry so I give Ann a smile and turn to go. I look back at her to see her wave back and take the horses to the stable. I can't quite figure out what to do even though I try to think of a plan the whole walk to the throne room. When I see the big doors I turn to the necklace in desperation. _Okay, I really need some help here. You have helped me so far when there is no way to fake being a princess alone. What the hell should I do if Pax has been putting God knows what in his head? _I clutch the necklace with my right hand and prepare myself. I walk in with Ace, Sanji and Zoro behind me. Ramses gets up immediately and walks brusquely over. I ready myself for a punch or something since Pax probably brain washed him but am instead hugged desperately. I feel Ramses's tears on my shoulder.

"My beloved daughter!" I freak a bit but it goes unnoticed. He cries more than lifts his head, "If you could find it in your heart to forgive your idiot of a father I would sing to the heavens above till the moon and sun cease to exist!" I have no earthly idea of what to say because I don't really know what he said. I look to Zoro and Sanji for help. They shrug but Ace mouths "forgive him" to me. I look at Ramses, who is still crying, and say I forgive him. "You show me such kindness even though I have been acting horribly. If I cannot redeem myself let God himself strike me where I stand!" I sweat drop. He definitely gets an A for dramatics. Pax comes into play now that Ramses has calmed down.

"Princess, who is this man you have brought into the throne room today?" crap, I don't have an excuse yet. I try to think of something but my train of thought is interrupted by Zoro speaking.

"His name is Ace and he is… uhh.." I mentally face palm. Yea we need a good story for this. Sanji pipes in.

"He is General Bertilde's cousin?" we all nod at this, wanting some kind of story. I don't think the kingdom wants anymore pirates. Ramses looks satisfied while Pax is seething. I smile broadly at him and I swear I saw steam come out of his ears.

"Yes, but why is he here?" Pax asks through his teeth. Zoro speaks again.

"He… helped us stop the battle and Lu- I mean Patience wanted to repay him." We all nod again. Ramses grasps his chin in a thinking pose.

"But Patience, you never bring men here. Why the sudden change?" well I don't have to lie about this.

"Because I like him a lot." He looks shocked then really pleased. He turns to Ace.

"Are you of noble blood Ace?" Ace thinks for a moment.

"Sure," Ramses thinks some more. His next words almost make me choke on air.

"Then you will marry my daughter." My jaw hits the floor, literally. Luckily Ramses had his eyes closed, obviously congratulating himself on getting me married. Sanji pulls my mouth closed. "We will throw a masked ball as an engagement party, heck why not tonight, the sooner the better." I don't want to marry my brother! I open my mouth ready to object and beg my way out of this. Before I can even utter a word I see a flash of blue cloud my vision, followed by two images. One is of Pax panicking and pacing his room. Next I see Pax with his hands on the crystal with the monster coming to life behind him. Could the necklace be showing me what will happen? Another flash of blue and I am being carried in Zoro's arms down corridors. Zoro looks at me and stops.

"What happened? You just fell unconscious and wouldn't wake up. We told Ramses you were just tired." He puts me down and I look at them.

"I think Pax is going to put his plan into motion soon. The Angel's Tear showed me him panicked in his room and then another with the crystal. The monster was coming to life behind him."

"Could it be because of the wedding?" Sanji asks. Ann pops up out of nowhere and answers our questions.

"If Patience were to marry, Pax would be out of his job. With each ruler a new adviser is to be chosen. It's our way of making sure the balance of power does not get to great otherwise we could be under tyranny." She tells us. We walk to my room since a group of guards were making there rounds. When we get there we continue talking.

"Ok, but couldn't I marry Zoro instead? I love him that way not Ace."

"Excuse me?" he says in his warning voice. Ah shit! He is going to be all protective again. Last time Ace got really protective was when a girl from my village tried to get me to be her boyfriend. Ace grabbed my wrist and gave her a really mean "Not in your life." I sigh knowing I can't hide it now. I look at him with the best kicked puppy face I have. He has his hands on his hips and is looking at me expectantly. I sneak a glance at Zoro and see he is over by the bed behind Ace. I guess wanting to stay out of it… coward.

"Well Ace, I really love Zoro and I want to be with him more than a friend, like a…." I try to remember what Makino said so long ago, "Lover." I finish. I don't think lover was the right word because Ace is now on fire. I jump behind Sanji in case he goes through a destructive spell. He thankfully cools down a bit and looks at me again.

"How far have you two gone?" he says through clenched teeth. I smile happy he wants to know how far Zoro and I have come from when we first met.

"We have gone really far! I know we can go much farther together, it's a lot of fun." Ann is giggling into her hand when I finish. Sanji smacks his forehead and Zoro gets this really freaked look on his face. I want to tell Ace that we went as far as Skypiea when he bursts into flames and goes at Zoro. Zoro dodges but sadly the bed has met a fiery fate. I turn to Sanji confused and slightly panicked by the outburst.

"Why is Ace attacking Zoro?" I yell with my hands in the air. He groans and looks at me for a few seconds.

"He thinks you and Zoro have had sex." I am confused for a few seconds. After thinking a bit and watching Ace surround Zoro with fire it all clicks.

"Ace! Leave Zoro alone!" I run into the fire circle and clutch Zoro around the waist.

"Luffy get out of here!" Zoro demands through his sword. I shake my head. Ace reforms into a solid and gets rid of the fire.

"Luf-"

"Ace listen to me. I love Zoro and Zoro loves me! Even though we haven't had sex I wouldn't say no if he wanted to." he glares at Zoro then looks at me with soft brotherly eyes.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Love makes people vulnerable."

"You love me don't you?" I ask knowing the answer. He looks shocked by the question then he closes his eyes with a softs smile.

"Yes Luffy I do, but what if he breaks your heart?" Zoro holds onto me.

"Ace, I promise you, I will never hurt Luffy. I keep my promises." I smile at Zoro knowing how serious he takes even a small promise. Ace looks at him then to me. He walks over to me and flips my hat off my head; it hangs off my back by the string. He ruffles my hair and pulls me from Zoro to embrace me.

"I guess I can't protect you from everything." I hug back and put my legs around his waist. He picks me up.

"Silly Ace, I am strong enough to protect myself." I laugh out. I feel his chest rumble with laughter as well. Ace glares at Zoro one more time. I could tell he is making sure he will keep his promise. There is an awkward silence before Ann breaks it with more urgent matters.

"So about the ball…" she trails off. I jump from Ace's arms and run up to her.

"Can I please were pants!" I beg. She shakes her head with a devilish smirk.

"No way this is your engagement party." I groan remembering I am marrying my brother. Sanji takes my attention away from the subject.

"We need to make sure Pax won't get the crystal. If he is desperate he may start his plans tonight." I crack my knuckles ready for a fight.

"Let him, it just means I can kick his ass sooner." Sanji shakes his head.

"He still has the princess. For all we know he could have gone to kill her now." Ann starts to shake but does not cry. I shake my head defiantly.

"As long as the necklace glows she is alive." Zoro walks into the conversation circle.

"We will need a plan of action if we want to find the princess." Ace speaks up, surprisingly.

"We could ask Bertilde to come and help in the search." I almost kiss him in my excitement.

"Yea and with all her troops we will find her in no time at all!" of course Ann decides to be a downer.

"But you would have to give her the necklace to access the tunnels. Those are the only ones we have not explored." If Pax tries to put his plan into action than he would expect the necklace to be with me, right? This is a big risk but…

"Could someone contact Bertilde, she will have to hurry to make it." Ann looks scared but complies. She dashes out of the room to contact her.

"If Pax gets his hands on it the monster will come back to life." Zoro tells me to see if I will change my mind. I nod knowing this. I want to go ahead and plan more in case something goes wrong when Rosh and some of the maids who played blind man's bluff with me run in.

"Ann has asked us to get all of you ready for the ball tonight." Each girl takes one of us. Everyone gets pulled out of the room and the maid, Francesca, starts looking me over.

"You do know that your secret is well known among the maids right?" somehow I am not surprised. I would just like to know how a father wouldn't know.

"Ramses went through a depression when Patience went missing. You're the only thing keeping him off his death bed right now. Could you strip for me?" great, another fitting.

**Almost Ball Time!**

**PAX**

Damn it! This was not in my plan. I would have never thought that brat would bring someone the princess could marry. The town is in such high spirits since the _princess_ is getting married. It makes me sick just to be near them. I pick up my pace, wanting to get away from such happiness. I get to the Black Skull Inn the farthest inn from town. No one goes there because it's so creepy. I think it's quite nice. Last time I came here I found a bath tub with a ring of dried blood around it. I shiver in ecstasy from the thought. I go in and see a bunch of drunk Neanderthals waiting rather loudly. I stalk over to a table and climb on top demanding there attention.

"The fake is to be married. His engagement party is tonight." I smile knowing how easy they are to manipulate. "Who wants to crash it?" my voice takes on a silky tone. They all laugh ridiculously.

"Hell yea! We are going!"

"Be there a bit after it starts. Do not touch the brat. He is mine." I growl. I look to the bar to see Ghidora sipping on liquor. I walk over to him.

"Pax, your minions have been on edge lately." He informs me in his hauntingly eerie tone. He is very relaxed right now. I need him ready for bloodshed.

"That will change after tonight. I need you to pick one of them to sacrifice." He looks at me intrigued.

"And what, may I ask, are we asking the Devil for this time?" I sneer at him.

"You want to beat that swordsman don't you?" his green eyes take on an acid yellow color. I love making him so _malevolent_. I give him whatever will make those eyes drip with maliciousness. He turns and looks around. His eyes eventually rest on a man with frosted red purple hair.

"He is young and strong. We will get a lot for his soul." I look at him.

"We are selling yours too." He isn't scared. He is excited. I get up to leave but he grabs my arm.

"Take these, you may find them useful." He gives me three sheets of paper and goes back to drinking.

**O.o' uhhh to Luffy**

**Ball Time!**

I hate my dress. The back… it isn't there! It just comes over my butt then the front raps around my neck. We had to do a lot of stuffing to make it work. I need to remind Ann to get more toilet paper. I was hoping for black or something but apparently that's not 'appropriate'. It purple with lighter purple sparkles. Sparkles of all things! They aren't noticeable unless shined on but still! Oh and let's not forget the damned heels! I just want to rip them off! How do Robin and Nami do it? The mask is fun though; it is turquoise with peacock feathers. I love to flick them. I go to the second floor right before the stair way to the ball room. Apparently I have to make a grand entrance. When I get there I just want to hit something. Ace looks good and he has pants! He has black jeans with a button up frosted purple shirt. The shirt is of course only buttoned in the middle so you see some of his abs and his chest. His jacket was black with two tails in the back. I glare at him. He laughs and ruffles my hair. I had to leave my hat back in my room. I want hat! I see Sanji and Zoro walking to us in what looks to be a soldier's uniform. It fits in a way. Francesca tells me to put my arm through Ace's and to walk out when I hear the music. I look to Zoro on more time. He is blushing at something Sanji is whispering in his ear. I want to yell and ask what it was but Ace drags me out and down the stairs. Everyone stops and stares. After a moment they all clap while Ace and I walk down. I look around and finally lay eyes on what makes these things worth coming to. The feast table is in the back once again. I whisper in Ace's ear.

"Let's go to the table and eat."

"All right I am hungry." Yea I have help to get to the table. We finally get to the bottom and make our way to the table. Sadly, Ramses decides now's the time to interrupt our mission.

"Let us watch as my daughter and her new fiancé dance together to start off the party." We both groan at the thought.

"Uhhh, Ace do you know how to dance?"

"Err not really." We walk on the dance floor anyways knowing we can't escape this. He takes my hand and grabs my waist. I lay my hand on his shoulder and we clumsily make our way around the floor.

"Bertilde made it. She was resting her troops in a town of just past Ramondistan's border."

"Francesca told me and took the necklace to her." We are making our second round on the dance floor when the music changes to a fast almost tribal beat. Ann ushers us towards her. We break and jog over.

"Andromeda, was a horrid dancer. She made music for people who can fight. Just make your attacks more fluid and no devil fruits okay. Inspire them and this party will be fun." Ace and I look at each other with matching grins. I drag him out on the floor. The music still plays and the people are looking on curiously. We start throwing punches. We dodge easily since we have slowed down. It was fun. I got to jump around and occasionally Ace would grab one of my kicks or punches so I would lift myself up, jump in the air when he lets go, and fall behind him. I landed on my feet of course. Eventually I would look and see some of the younger people would join in. The older people took great pleasure in watching. Ace and I were having a blast until everything started to fall apart.

"Come on boys lets have some fun." I heard gasps and screams before I felt an arm pull me to the side. Grippin had pulled me out of the fight.

"Come Patience. You and your father must escape." He tries to pull me away but I shake my hand out of his grasp.

"No I am staying. Focus on getting everyone else out of here safely." I turn and run into battle punching the pirates as I went. I see Zoro and Sanji are taking care of most of them. I try to find Ace. He can't use his devil fruit. It was too late to warn him. He explodes into flames and takes out a horde of the men around him. Pirates come at me from all sides. Everyone should be out by now so I quickly get rid of them.

"Gum Gum Whip!" I stretch my leg and hit them all sending them flying. I turn ready for the rest but see Ramses. He stagers over through the crowd.

"My daughter, what have you done with my daughter?" he is angry and broken. I see his eyes filling with tears.

"Your daughter has been taken by Pax."

"What? You- who are you?" I am not sure if I should answer.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I am sorry for lying to you but-"

"You dear, hurt this man further?" Pax is sitting on the throne not too far from where we are. "Shouldn't you call it quits pirate." He throws papers into the air. They land at our feet. The bounty is on me, Zoro and Ace take up the floor between me and the King. Everything slows, I feel more emotions then I can name. I look at Ramses. He is angry at me and there is nothing I can say right now. I haven't saved anyone or anything. I failed. I feel something cold and violating wrap around me. I jump out of my thinking but am too late. Pax has grabbed me. "Fare well old man. Do what you wish with the people on those photos I don't care." He runs off with me in his arms bridal style.

"Wait my daughter where is she?" I hear him yell in desperation. He just laughs hysterically. I see my vision is fading and know I won't wake up till he wants me to.

**Sanji T.T**

I take down the forth guy who claims he is the strongest fighter with Jarret and Cuisseau (a strong kick to the shin followed by a strong kick to the thigh) to find him to be yet again nothing more than a work out. I feel searing heat hit my back. I turn to see Ace has used his devil fruit and Luffy follows with his Gum Gum Whip. I use Veau Shot on the next guy who comes at me (Jump up and send leg forward to hit hard in the torso). Two more come and I do Quasi followed by Queue (I go into a handstand, spin and hit them pin again and hit them from behind). I jump back on my feet ready for the next person. I see Pax is now on the throne throwing papers in the air. Someone comes up behind me and hits my head with a club. I kick him in the stomach using Flachet Shoot, sending him flying. I turn once again to see Pax making off with Luffy and Ramses yelling after him. I throw my cigarette to the side.

"Shit what has our captain gotten into now? Yo, Marimo, the captain is being kidnapped." He uses his three swords and clamps down on him.

"Crab Grab!" He turns towards me, "Well come on!" he yells going in the wrong direction. I yank the back of his shirt and drag him toward Luffy. I let him go when every single man we have yet to defeat becomes a wall, keeping Luffy far from us. I jump up and attack with Basse Cote.

"Get out of the way damn it!" Zoro follows with an insult. Ace runs over and burns five of them. Two caught on fire. We all slowly get rid of all the pirates. But by the time the last one falls we are surrounded by the guards.

"You are under arrest." Shit! I tense ready to attack but Zoro drops his weapons. Ace and I look at him like he has lost his mind. He looks at me.

"Luffy wouldn't want us to hurt them. He has been working hard to protect them." He is right. I listen begrudgingly. Ace… falls asleep. Well the narcolepsy had to happen eventually. They put us in chains and carry Ace. Before we leave the ball room Ramses stops us. He holds up the tattered pieces of paper.

"You two are his crew?" he didn't include me. Damn it I am just as dangerous without a bounty. I can feel the smugness from the stupid moss top.

"I am his swordsman."

"I am part of White Beards crew." I open my mouth to say my role but the idiot swordsman buts in.

"We kidnapped this shitty cook. He has nothing to do with us." Why that little shi- oh wait a second.

"Is this true?" I take a deep breath and ready myself for the act of a life time.

"Yes, please get me away from them!" I so cleverly beg. "It's been Hell ever since they came and got me. the Captain and that man," I glare Zoro's direction, "Have treated me horribly. I would have escaped but they said they would destroy my home if I didn't stay." This is kinda fun. Apparently my act was gold.

"Let him go. Give him a room and prepare a boat for him to sail tomorrow." They unchain me. I rub my wrist and give just a little more.

"Thank you, I am forever grateful to you!" I say breathlessly. I look to Zoro and see he is rolling his eyes. The guards escort me to my room.

I waited thirty minutes and walked out. The guards turn immediately.

"What is it sir?"

"I would like to see the prisoners. I just want to ask them why they needed me and stuff." They think a moment and decide it's okay. We walk to the dungeon on the north wing. (The only one not used as storage.) I get bored in the long walk and look at my new clothes. I have white dress pants, White tie and White tux with tails. A black vest under the jacket with gold buttons and white stripes, under the vest is a red shirt with small black stripes. They gave me a black fedora hat with a white ribbon around it. I think I really make it work. When we finally get to the stairs that lead to the dungeon they tell me the rules.

"Five minutes and don't go to close to the cell." I nod and walk down with the torch. They are in the last cell. I go over and ask the guards for some privacy. They look to see that they aren't going anywhere and shrug. When they leave I ask my questions.

"How am I to find Luffy? Bertilde won't be back up till morning and I don't have the crystal." He slides over. His feet are chained together with a long chain that is bolted to the floor. It looks painful. He gets to the bars and nearly whispers his reply.

"I don't know why we didn't think about it before. Pax was at the monster's grave even without the crystal. I would have known we were being followed even with his devil fruit."

"I don't understand what are you getting at?" He looks at me.

"He has a passageway. Check his room. He wouldn't risk the entrance to be stumbled upon since secret passages aren't really a secret here." Of course it all makes since now.

"Okay, I'll go find Luffy." I get up to leave but he grabs my hand.

"You have till morning. We will be executed then." I nod knowing the urgency. "One more thing, please hurry." I am momentarily shocked by his 'please' but our time is up and they have come back down. I run out of the dungeon toward Pax's room. They don't stop me. I don't think they could if they tried. It's too quiet and that is never a good sign. I go to the east wing. The wing Pax requested for his "search" for the princess. I get to his room and tear the place apart. I look for an hour and nothing. My heart is pounding in my ears. I found the passage from the west wing to the east wing but one that has not been explored has not turned up. I am getting nervous as time goes by with no results. I kick Pax's desk across the room in frustration. I look down trying to calm myself when I see an outline of a trap door. I bend down and glide my hand across the surface. I see a nail that is oddly out of place and pull. The trap door lifts up and I jump down. Down is the only direction I did for a while. I just kept falling. When I see a faint light of the star flowers I brace myself. It was a rather painful landing but I shook it off. Looking at my surroundings I see that from here there is one way to go. I run down the path searching for any sign of Luffy.

**HGG: My baby! T.T**

**Toshiro: what's your problem?**

**HGG: my story is coming *sniffle* to an end! *bawls***

**Toshiro: *sighs* it will be ok all good things must come to an end just cherish the rest of the time you have**

**HGG: *sniffles* you're right *wipes eyes* I'll try**

**Toshiro: *hands tissues* errr can I go now**

**HGG: *starts crying again* **

**Toshiro: ok I'll stay *still crying* uhh what happened to the rest of the strawhats? **

**HGG: *perks up* oh well they have such a big name they had a lot of drama too an- kyaaaaa!**

**Toshiro: what?!**

**HGG: I'll write about what happened to them!**

**Toshiro: whatever makes you happy and keeps me from getting a headache. **

**HGG: please review! It'll help me to stop crying *smiles a Luffy smile***

**Toshiro: please do so my head is killing me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: ok so I know it's been awhile and before I start just let me apologize and you will not have to wait for it to be finished any longer. So please enjoy the show!**

**HGG: hey guys I am 99% sure this is the last chapter *fist pumps***

**Makino: yes well I am sure this will be your best *smiles sweetly***

**HGG: *sweat drop* y-yea and nothing bad will happen either…**

**Makino: *confused from nervousness* what's wrong?**

**HGG: *Loses it* oh Makino it's awful! *holds on to Makino's legs***

**Makino: *pats head* there there I am sure it's not that bad**

**HGG: err well two horrible things will happen to Luffy and I really don't want the fans to kill me! T.T**

**Makino: *looks to the side* oh dear looks like you already have a few ready with stones**

**HGG: *squeals* other than that this should be a good and extremely hard to write chapter! *starts to run* so feedback is needed!**

**Makino: HGG doesn't own one piece if she did Zolu would be all over the place and lots more funny things would happen to Luffy *somewhere in the distance* Genderbender episode!**

**Side note: I have named the monster after its creator… got tired of calling it monster or Before the Day Ends and it will be about the size of….. ok how about its paw is as tall as Sanji. Main thing is it is big but not like bigger than the castle or something. Think sea king size!**

When I regain consciousness at first I thought I had gone blind but my eyes soon found a small source of light. I blink to get used to it quicker and find it is a single candle held by Pax. I growl when I see him. He turns to me lighting more candles around the darkened room.

"Get comfy, I have plans for you, but first a question. Where is the Angel's Tear?"

"No way in hell I'll tell you!" I thrash around in my bondage quickly figuring out it is no good. I am strapped to a metal table by my wrists, ankles, chest and hips. When he finishes lighting the many candles I look around for a means of escape for when I get myself free. There is only one door in this underground room. I look to my left to see a form strapped to a table a lot like mine. Before I can figure out who it is I feel a searing pain on my right arm. I start to scream but clamp my mouth shut. He laughs.

"Even the strongest of men have broken under my hands." He leans down to my ear and whispers, "Besides, I have been waiting for this a long time. You have caused me so much trouble you little wretch." He hisses the last word. I turn my head not wanting to look at him. "Now I can't have that. I want to see the pain in your eyes with every touch I give you." There are two other straps by my head. He straps one over my forehead and another over my chin. I am no longer able to move. Pax moves away. I watch him knowing he has many things he wishes to do to me. He takes out his ever present knife from the fireplace. He has been warming it for a long time. It glows a vicious red. "Let's see how rubber reacts to this." The way he said it was so sickly sweet it made me sick. He starts to cut me slowly. I feel every movement he makes with it. I hiss not allowing myself to do any more than that. I clench my eyes shut and hold back another scream as he digs his knife in a cut on my chest. I peak at him and am momentarily frightened by how much joy this is giving him.

"You're sick," I howl out when he makes a quick slice down my leg. He moves around me decorating my body with blood and gashes. I see he has taken off the dress leaving me in my boxers. When he stops I barely notice. As he walks away he gives me a quick reminder. "Tell me where my Angel's Tear is and I will stop."

"No" I pant out. He comes back and every slice he made starts to burn. I scream feeling fire over my entire body. I look to see he is rubbing salt deep within my wounds. I groan pitifully. I bite my lip hard enough for it to bleed to keep from making any more noise. How many minutes, no hours pass I will never know. When he thoroughly coats my wounds in the painful substance he stops.

"You know, I have been dying to try out knew acids. Sadly I sometimes get so caught up in the fun that I forget. For you, however, I am making sure to make time." I see him rummaging through a cabinet holding different jars. I try my restraints again but end up hurting myself. He sneers at me holding a spikey purple bottle. "I found this rare liquid in the kingdom of Alabasta. Very kind people, they make it so easy for me to manipulate them. I wanted to see how the princess would like it but I never got a chance to see her. So instead you will be my test subject. Just drink it and it will go into your blood stream making it feel like insects are crawling through your skin biting and stinging the whole time." I clamp my mouth tightly shut. "Or I could just cut a hole in your cheek and slip it in that way." I glare at him. Unfazed he goes to open my mouth. I try to make it as if I didn't have a mouth but he squeezes my cheeks together and my mouth open slightly making an entrance. He jams it in my mouth almost knocking my teeth out and down my throat. The liquid glides down my throat with ease. I try to throw it back up but he covers my mouth making it impossible.

"No, leave him be!" I hear a woman call. I look to the body on the table beside me and almost think I am looking in the mirror. This person looks exactly like me except with a girl body and has black hair to her shoulders. Pax unclamps my mouth and I whisper to her.

"Patience?" she nods. She looks like she has been through Hell and back. Before I can say or do anything more I am overcome by immense pain. I thrash and scream from the horrible sensation. I try to scratch at whatever is making so much pain but the straps hold me still. All I can do is scream. I look over franticly at Patience and see Pax siting by her table smiling, no, glowing from the pain I am going through. Patience is screaming something but I can't hear anything but my own screams. I want to black out from this pain but it doesn't happen. I have no sense of time so I don't know how long this has happened when I finally hear a familiar voice call my name.

"Luffy!" I hear a crash, like metal hitting rock. Pax yells then is kicked across the room right into the cabinet of acids. I feel my bonds being removed. When my hands are finally free I scratch desperately at my body. I know I am scratching my skin off but I am beyond caring. I feel strong hands grab my wrists then words I can't process. I try to break away from the hold but no good. In a few more moments I am being lifted but I still can't move my arms. I thrash more violently. I still am held tightly to this person's chest. I hear more words from a familiar voice. It sounds panicked and worried. I try to focus my eyes and see a blurred Sanji. Knowing a friend is near I try to calm down. I don't scratch but I know I am still screaming. I bite my lip till it bleeds again trying to at least quite down. Eventually we come to a stop in a warm light, like fire. The firelight is soon outshined by a well-known light blue. The pain in my body starts to fade like cool water is being pumped through my veins. When it fades I feel my body slump from exhaustion. I try to move but my body is left trembling from the shock of the acid he put in my body. "Luffy, are you ok?" I give a weak nod. I gently fall asleep with Sanji holding me close, his heart beating fast.

**The end… JK**

**Sanji**

We got the Tear back from Bertilde and Patience used it to make Luffy better. His wounds have healed and whatever else was hurting him has stopped. I have never seen Luffy in so much pain. Yes I was scared, he never screams or cries the way he did. I look to Patience when I feel Luffy go limp in my arms. She hands the crystal back to Bertilde for safe keeping.

"Thank you for saving him. What happened?"

"It was an acid that deteriorates the body. It is much stronger than any poison and works faster as well." I take in her words.

"Are you not going to heal yourself?" she shakes her head.

"Even the Angel's Tear has limits to its power. When it stores up more energy I will do so." I want to ask her more about what happened but I than remember why I was in such a hurry. "We need to get back. Our friends are going to be executed if you don't stop them." She nods seriously then walks in the direction we came.

"There is a path directly to the execution square. We will make it at sunrise." We run after her. I look at Luffy and I remember Zoro's uncharacteristic "please". When it comes to Luffy he will do anything. When we resurface the sun has breached the horizon. She leads us to the town square that now has a stage. Ace is bound in wooden handcuffs and Zoro is in the center with a rope around his neck. No fear just his usual scowl. I smirk at this thinking it's probably a permanent facial expression. Patience goes around the crowd toward the stadium. I notice she is in nothing but a corset and her panties. Resisting a nosebleed I walk after her. I start to understand that what some dude with a scroll is reading is his crimes. He is going to be there awhile if he reads all of them, but I was wrong. He stops and asks Zoro if he has any last words. _Shit. _Patience takes off faster than before and I follow soon after. He looks around the crowd and says something that does not surprise me.

"The shity cook is too slow." I snort seeing the steps to the stage. The man who was reading his crimes walks over to a lever. I pick up my speed and right before he pulls it Patience yells through the silence.

"Stop!" The power in her voice surprises me for someone so beaten. She runs over to Zoro and breaks the wooden cuffs with a swinging kick. I go to Ace and kick his off as well. She rips the rope away from Zoro's neck and addresses everyone who is present including her in shock father. "This man has done no crime against us. He protected his captain, and his captain though lied to you, gave you hope and protected you. The man who should be here for punishment against his crimes is Pax Reaper the royal adviser and my captor, his sly tongue has misled everyone with a listening ear. He kidnapped me and tortured me in hopes of obtaining the Angel's Tear for one purpose. He is trying to awaken the monster from our past created by a mad man, the one beast that plagues us with nightmares, Before the Day Ends," she looks down and takes a steady breath, "Korughor." Cries, gasps and screams fill the area. I even spot a few drop to the ground in prayer a lot like Ann did when we saw the beast imprisoned in earth. Ramses comes to his senses and runs to his daughter and embraces her desperately.

"My daughter oh how I missed you. My ignorance has harmed you far too much for any words of apology to fix." She hugs him back just as desperately.

"No father you are not at fault let your mind be at rest." For a moment it looked as if it could be a happy ending but that never happens for pirates. The man of the hour shows his face that was hurt from the acids I pushed him into. In his arms he holds Bertilde who I remember was at the back of the crowd when Patience and I ran to the stage. He holds the Tear in his right hand while his left chokes Bertilde.

"Look Patience I have the key to Korughor's resurrection and everything you have done to stop me has been for nothing!" he no longer looks like the cunning royal adviser but an insane man who is on the edge of oblivion. I hand Luffy to Ace and run in for an attack. I jump up to the building he stands on but am stabbed by something I cannot see. I look at the wound in my shoulder and see a black tentacle being pulled out. So this is the Shadow Shadow fruit. I fall to the ground. I right myself and am ready for another attack. Instead Pax has disappeared and Bertilde is falling to the ground. I catch her and search for a pulse. I find one but it is weak. My feet head back to the stage and I hand her to the guards. We all gather in a circle. Luffy stirs and opens his eyes. He looks better and tries to stand. He is a little wobbly but he is standing. Patience looks around then looks to us.

"Where is Ann?" she asks with a slight bit of anger. The last time I saw her was last night when she was talking to Ace and Luffy. I get worried wondering where she could have gone. Patience gets a scared look in her eyes

"What's wrong Patience?" Asks Luffy.

"The monster will want a sacrifice. A young virgin to be exact." Grim understanding passes through our group. We run with desperate steps back to the tunnels. We eventually find the starflowers that mark the way to the grave and reach the opening. Ann is lying unconscious next to the thing soon to be brought back to life. Patience runs with swiftness that would make a gazelle look clumsy. She gets by her side and picks her up. Ann wakes up in her arms.

"Patience look out!" she calls. Ghidora comes down upon them. Patience dodges with expert precision. Ghidora looks different. His eyes are no longer an acid green but a sickening yellow. He looks stronger and his sword is now a normal sized katana with spikes going up it till the middle. Its handle has a small knife on the back. From behind him two dogs on fire stalk toward the two. Their bodies look like bone but there is a thin layer of skin. Their tails are mainly fire with a knife like object at the tip. Their eyes are empty sockets glowing with fire with lethal horns jutting from both of their heads. The only thing these could be are Hell Hounds. I have seen pictures but never the real thing. Ghidora holds them back with a charred chain wrapped around their necks. I run to the girls and stand to protect them. My efforts are in vain. The tentacles from before wrap around Ann and take her to the top of the monstrosity.

"Behold the monster that will destroy everything and bring the end." Pax slams the Angle's Tear into the monster's forehead. The gem glows a perverted red and encompasses the thing with tendrils of its light. The thing starts to move. The ground shakes and the ceiling to the cave cracks to reveal the matured light of the sun. Luffy uses his Gum Gum Bazooka and hits Pax in the gut. He goes flying and Ann falls away from the darkness that was holding her. I jump to catch her. She lands snug in my arms. When we reach the ground I see everyone has decided it's too dangerous to stay here. We run and reach the surface just when Korughor climbs out of its prison. The earth it was trapped in made it hard to see what it looked like but now I wish it had stayed the way it was. It has a grotesque body of a dog with a main of tentacles jerking around as if they are alive. It has spikes coming out of its back and the tail is covered is scales with the back being as sharp as a blade. The thing has ten eyes on each side that are just white orbs, two horns on the nose and teeth like an angler fish. We look to each other in our circle. Luffy finally speaks.

"It's not too late. We are still alive so we haven't lost. We will fight this thing but Pax is mine."

"That Ghidora guy is mine as well." Zoro states with his usual scowl.

"You may need help with those Hell Hounds." Ace warns. He plans to fight them for Zoro to have a fair fight. Ann speaks.

"Sanji and Patience can take care of the monster."

"I'll follow my princess anywhere!" I coo at her. She slugs me in the face. I see beautiful stars from her love pat.

"You have to stay focused and don't you dare fail me when my kingdom is on the line." I get up and get serious for her.

"Nothing can stop me from making sure you succeed". Ace makes a noise to get our attention.

"Uhh I know you girls may like my brother in dresses but can he please have his clothes back now." Ann groans but says she will get his clothes back. Ann asks Zoro if he would like his back as well.

"I don't give a crap what I wear just give me my swords." I just now notice he is sword less. Ann nods quickly and runs off for the needed items. I turn to Patience.

"So how do we stop this thing?" She points at its chest then to its forehead where the gem was placed.

"It is under Pax's control while the Gem is in place. First we get the gem so I can have my strength back." I look at her body and see more of her wounds and some have begun to open again. "Then we head for its heart. The sphere of energy shining in its chest." I see the sphere that looks a lot like the sun.

"How do we destroy the thing's heart?" I ask lighting a cigarette.

"When I get the gem I will have one chance to gather a shot of immense power. The only problem is I am a horrible shot." I nod.

"Can you somehow put that power into my leg and I will kick it." She thinks a moment.

"Maybe." She looks at Luffy. "For your battle if you want to succeed it is best not to go in blind. The best way to get at him is to get him somewhere with lots of light. I don't mean like a room with lots of lamps or something I mean something almost blinding."

"But I don't know a place like that."

"I do." She turns to the view of the grain field. We are on a big hill with lots of boulders. We currently reside on the biggest one. "See that big tree in the center of the field." She points out to Luffy. It is extremely wide and tall. Only a tree over a hundred years old could get that big. "Knock the tree down and push Pax in the hole it makes. A picture in the hall of kings and queens shows Asher standing beside it. The picture is named the Tree to Light. It should lead you to the birth of the starflowers that light the way in the caverns bellow us." Luffy nods. Hopefully he understands but I have no time to ask if he does. Ann is back carrying Zoro's swords some extra clothes and Luffy's clothes.

"Oh Ann- sama you are so kind to the lowly moss top!" I dance around her in adoration. Said moss top takes his swords. Ann hands Patience the extra clothes than helps Luffy dress. Turns out it isn't his clothes at all. Instead Luffy now wears a black leather vest with a hood, and a slightly darker pair of short blue jeans. Strange how his hat goes with it, Ann slides some black bracelets on him to complete his look. Luffy looks at Ann confused.

"Your clothes were torn up when you washed up on our shores no one thought the princess would want to where those things again so no one fixed them up." He sighs but he is definitely happy to be wearing pants again. Ace takes off his top half of the clothes he had on and stretches. Patience is wearing a jean skirt a red bikini and an unbuttoned vest. My mouth hit the floor at her. She slips on her sandals and Ann brings her the crown. We are now all ready and go to split up but Ann stops us again. "Everyone promise you'll come back safely." We each look at one another in turn and all say "Promise."

**Ace's POV **

When I catch up to Zoro, two swords already in hand, I look at him and he glances at me. We have a silent agreement to put our issues around Luffy aside to work together. We hear an unearthly howl from the castle's maze in the outer most garden. Standing in front of the entrance we both decide to go our separate ways. I go right he goes left before long I am lost in the green of the maze. I keep my footsteps light so I wouldn't alert the enemy to my presence. Soon a growl too perverted to be from an earthly animal reaches my ears. The hair on my neck stands on end but I go forward. At the turn I jump from the corner and am poised to attack but nothing is there. Staying on red alert I take in my surroundings. It's too quite. The wind isn't even able to be heard. I stalk forward getting anxious from the unnatural silence. I feel the temperature change slowly to an unbearable heat, almost as hot as Hell. A roar is all I get as warning before I just barely move out of the way from the attack. Hell Hounds as big as a bear on both sides stare me down with their eyeless sockets. They both jump with impressive speed. I go to jump but just when I think I am in the clear the tail of one of them wraps around my ankle and throws me down. I get up quickly spitting the blood out of my mouth. I look towards them and one of them is in my face. Its jaws open slowly. Its teeth are twisted and unnatural with green liquid dripping from their canines. Its breath burns my face.

"Heat Haze!" I shoot a stream of fire from my palm and run like hell. I need a plan like now! How am I to fight something straight from the abyss of Hell? I scream in my head out of frustration. I hear them following me, their chains clinking, signaling that if I slow even for a second it could be the last thing I do. I turn randomly just hoping I will soon get an idea of what to do. I turn left at the next fork in the road and end up at a dead end. I use another Heat Haze to go through the thick foliage. I hear a bark and turn to see one jumping for another attack. I react quickly with an attack of my own.

"Fire Gun!" I push myself back and start shooting fire bullets from my fingertips. They make it shake its head but nothing more. It allowed me to at least get to a safe distance. The second one starts running at me. I light my body so it will go through but it still hits me! My body turns solid again under its huge paw. I feel my chest bending inward from the weight. It goes for my neck but I manage to kick it off in time. It goes away a few feet. When it lands the other goes for me as well. I get to my feet to run but am rammed by the beast into a fountain. I get up out of the water quickly. I look into the water and see the demon dog thrashing around. Its body is convulsing and bubbling as if acid was poured on its body. The fountain has a graceful looking angel with water coming from its eyes. I look down to see a plaque made of silver engraved in gold on the pedestal it rests on. It reads "With the holy water from the Angel's Tears comes the ultimate protection from all things in Hell. Take comfort in this gift given to us from the Lord." I look to the beast again to see it has… died. It lays in the water lifeless without fire. I look to the one from earlier and see it watching the fountain wearily. I smirk knowing I've found the edge I needed.

"Well, shall we get this show on the road?" I ask it tauntingly. It growls and runs at me. I light my arms a blaze "Fire Fist!" I do a punching motion to make a huge fist out of fire. I hit it square in the jaw. It is flung back but quickly get back up again. I go for another punch but it dodges. "Enkai!"I swing my hand to get my body on fire. I take the full force of the charge attack. Before it could pin me I flip it over like a kangaroo. I jump to a crouch watching it carefully. All I need to do is keep hitting it backwards into the fountain and I win. I run at it. It gets ready to strike but I jump at the last moment. Now directly above it I use "Fire Pillar". I shoot the flames from my arms directly below at the Hell Hound in a pillar of fire. It screeches. I fall behind it ready for another attack. I was expecting a charge but it shoots venom onto my chest. I yell. I feel it deteriorating my skin. I run to the fountain and wash it off. The venom gone I turn to see it has disappeared. I look around but I don't see or hear anything. Then I feel it. A heat so intense I thought my back had melted. I scream almost crying from the pain. It has been holding back apparently. When the pain subsides I find myself on my knees floating in darkness. "What the hell?" then fire fills my vision. I feel unimaginable heat all around my body. It slowly kills me. I am in Hell. Through the pain I take a deep calming breath knowing freaking out won't do me any good. That's when I hear a faint cackle. I manage to pin point where the sound is coming from and decide it's now or never.

"Fine, let's see who's hotter, me or Hell!" I yell. I put my hands up making a cross with my fingers. "Cross Fire!" a huge cross flies at the beast. When it makes contact I am back in the garden maze. It was just an allusion. The thing is right at the base of the fountain. It tries to summon fire into its mouth but it looks tired. I smirk. "St. Elmo's Fire." I growl. A lance of fire appears in my hands. I charge and skewer it. It yelps. I pick it up and toss it into the water. It whines pathetically and soon dies just like the first. Now able to take note of my injuries, I notice that my leg has been mangled from the hip down; it must have been when the Hell Hound grabbed me. I look at my leg for a while realizing the nerves must have been shredded. I decide to sit beside the fountain and wait for someone. Besides, I feel a narcolepsy spell coming on and this one feel's like a long one.

**Sanji and Patience**

**Sanji's POV **

"My dear Patience- sama I will protect you from the ugly beast!" I call to the beautiful princess. It is odd how she looks like Luffy but she is a woman so I still love her. She looks back at me with a wonderful glare that makes my heart stop. "Your stare stops my heart like a lightning bolt straight from heaven!" I noodle dance towards her. She is so cute when she is annoyed!

"Sanji, could you please get your head in this! I need you to be 100% ready." As soon as I heard that she needed me I vowed to not fail her.

"Don't worry Patience- sama, I will not fail even if I were to die." She exhales heavily and dashes on ahead. Korughor has destroyed so much of this kingdom. If we don't stop it this place will be nothing but ashes. It turns toward us.

"Shit! So much for element of surprise!" its ten white eyes look at us then it opens its mouth. "Patience!" it shoots a molten beam at us. It takes every bit of speed in me to dodge. It burns the white tail of my suit but other than that I am fine. Patience was not so lucky. She was not able to heal herself so she has been slowed down considerably. Her arm is burned badly. I can smell the flesh from the distance I am at.

"Sanji, go get the stone. When you have it, bring it to me and I will summon the power for the final blow."

"Whatever you say my lady. However, I must make sure you are in a safe place." I pick her up bridal style and carry her to a big boulder near the castle. I lay her there then I take off towards the creature that dare hurt a woman so brutally.

At Korughor's foot with its claws the length of an elephant's trunk I jump up onto the top and start to climb its leg. It sees me and goes to bite me. I jump causing it to bite itself. It roars and thrashes me around. I hold on climbing to its shoulder. The black tentacles come at me. I kick at them but the keep coming.

"Anti-Manner Kick Course!" I use this to also jump from one tentacle to the other to finally get atop the head. Most dangle pathetically after that. I see the gem and twenty or so tentacles coming for me. I jump, kick the gem out of its head to Patience and turn my attention to the new threat. "Parage Shoot!" kicking every single one till I hit the ground.

"Sanji!" I turn, "Get ready," stomping out my cigarette I watch as the thing's heart starts to go into a raging inferno. I smirk, jump into the air and aim for it. It turns toward me ready to strike. My leg glows as if burning the blue light swirls around it violently.

"Diable Jambe!" I strike the heart and an explosion engulfs us both. Korughor screams pitifully. I fall closing my eyes. "I hope you are proud of me Patience."

**Zoro!**

"Damn it! Why did it have to be a maze?" I run into my fifth dead end. When I turn to back track I here laughter.

"Pathetic, to think I lost to an idiot like you." Ghidora pops up out of nowhere and I take my stance. "You're an even bigger idiot if you think you can kill me. I'm a demon now you're no match for me."

"I don't care what you are I'll still beat you. Oni Giri" he vanishes. I look around but am struck in the back by the back of his sword. It made me stumble but I quickly righted myself. He licks the blood off of the knife. I smirk. He raises his sword and slices the air. Streams of fire are shot out with ever swing. I spin my swords in my hand fast. When he finishes my swords are on fire.

"Interesting." His eyes start to glow after he says that and the tiles start to fly at me. I perform my Flaming Oni Giri to cut through swiftly. He tries to jump back.

"Tiger Trap!" he stumbles back bleeding a black smoke. When he looks up his eyes hold pleasure.

"That felt good!" he screams and charges. I lose sight of him and am stabbed through the stomach. He pulls it out quickly practically gutting me. I fall back. "Too easy." Stumbling to a standing position I glare at him.

"Are you kidding me? I'm just getting warmed up." My eyes grow big with anticipation. "Three Swords Style Ogi: Three Thousand Worlds," as I knew he would he dodged I immediately turn to block his attack. We clash swords fiercely climbing the air then break apart. When I reach the ground shadows wrap around my legs. Ghidora runs at me and cuts both of my shoulders. I grab his sword cutting my hand and stab him with Wado Ichimonji. He smiles again and throws my swords in three different directions. When I'm let go I dash toward Wado, the closest. Shadows come for me again. I jump to dodge the first wave but am stabbed all over by many tendrils. I black out briefly and wake to feel myself landing roughly.

"You're weak Zoro," I can't tell whose voice that is. "You'll never beat me." I faintly see Kuina. "Is that all you got?" I growl. "IS THAT ALL!" I feel a pure power. I look over to Wado to see Kuina standing beside it. I get up shakily and hear a sickening laughter. We grab Wado together. My left and right bicep flex to two sizes bigger. Heat swirls around me and I swear my eyes would look red. I see Ghidora flinch.

"Nigori-Zake!" I charge with every last amount of strength I have and hit Ghidora head on. The ground beneath us crack from the impact. I turn and slice his neck decapitating him. In moments his body bursts into a smog of shadow and disappears. I fall to my knees Kuina now gone. I give a faint smile. "That is all…" and fall to the ground.

**(Sorry his fight was so short I'll fix it when I get better)**

**Luffy!**

I run looking for the man I will soon beat so hard he won't know up from down. I grit my teeth together in a scowl a lot like Zoro's. When I get to the grain field I finally see Pax looming in the distance. The grain sways like golden waves. It would look beautiful but it just looks eerie with the oncoming clouds and the blood colored sky.

"Pax! You bastard I am going to destroy you!" he turns to me. His body is slightly deformed from the acids and some of his veins are moving disgustingly under his skin.

"You like it? I do even though the pain is almost unbearable. It just makes me remember the pain I will make you go through as I kill you." My growl turns into a scream as I charge to him with a Gum Gum Pistol. He dodges but I was prepared. I grab hold of the tree spin myself around and do a Gum Gum Spear. It hits him but I realize I need him near the tree. I do a Gum Gum Whip. He disappears in a cloud of darkness. My leg retracts with a snap and I land looking around for him. It is quite except for the growls from Korughor. In an instant Pax is behind me. I go to jump away.

"Shadow Shadow Leech" the tentacles dig into me. I feel my blood being drained. I try to rip them out but my hand just passes through them. I hear Pax laughing but I am focused on getting rid of these things. I try to run from them but they follow.

"Gum Gum Axe!" I hit him on the shoulder. He falls to the ground. The tentacles of darkness retract to him. I look to the tree and realize I have to find a way to beat him over to it. He gets up.

"Shadow Shadow Numbing Hold!" the tentacles shoot at me with impressing speed. I run from them but they are faster than me. I jump high in the air grab hold of the tree and rocket myself into Pax. He dodges and the things stop chasing me. I realize that Pax has to concentrate in order for the darkness to continue the attacks.

"Shadow Shadow Twilight Grasp" I don't see anything coming to me this time. I ignore it and continue fighting.

"Gum Gum Hammer!" I twist my arms together till I grab him, but right before I touch him feeling starts to leave my body starting with my hands. Slowly it moves up my body. I retract my arms as fast as I can. Now I lose feeling in my legs. I look down to see a mist of shadow is swarming around me. I go to jump but my legs won't move. I look franticly for a means of escape. I decide the tree is the best place. I stretch my neck till I am able to grab a branch with my mouth and shoot myself out of there. I get feeling in my body again.

"Bravo, that attack usually ends the match but you got away." I drop and flex my arm.

"I will not lose to you." He smirks.

"Shadow Shadow Last Breath" he purrs. I see through the golden grass that a black liquid is covering the field. Fine I will just keep my distance. I jump away from him.

"Gum Gum Pistol" he looks at me with pity.

"If that's all you've got this match will end very soon." I pull my arm a bit to the side and let it snap back. My arm starts to shake making a different move.

"Shotgun" my arm turns into a barrage of many. He tenses and hides behind the tree. My arm hits the tree causing it to come half way up. He calls to me from behind the tree.

"Better watch your feet brat." I look down to see myself sinking in darkness. I try to step out but my feet won't come out. I keep sinking faster and faster. I am almost above my head wracking my brain for an idea. Nothing comes and I am soon drowning in darkness. Then an idea hits me. I twist my legs together until they are tensing ready to be let go. I let them go and soon I am shot out of the darkness and land on a boulder to the side of the shadow pool. I cough for breath. "Just die already brat!" I get up.

"Shadow Shadow bomb" What? The pool starts to bubble. I try to get out of the vicinity but realize I am surrounded. The pool explodes and the black liquid lands on my body. Its icy cold, I rub it off and find my skin has rotted away in the places it touched. This may not be an easy fight after all. Pax is concentrating when I look up.

"Gum Gum Bazooka," I plan to end his concentration and knock the tree over. He looks up and jumps to the side carefully. I cock my head to the side confused. I knot my fingers together and try to grab him in my Gum Gum Net. Instead more darkness explodes onto my hands. I retract quickly wiping it off. More skin has rotted away. It hurts like Hell but I keep moving. I see patches of land between the darkness and move around the field. Pax glares threateningly. Eventually I get to him and we get in a fist fight. He punches left and right but I dodge easy. He is slower than Sanji's kicks so this is child's play. I give him a sharp uppercut and he is flung backwards into the pool of darkness surrounding the tree. He screams in pain. He gets up wiping the offending liquid off his body. I see it also affects him as well. I run up to him ignoring the shadow around me and hit him into the tree. The tree breaks in half with a sickening _crack_. A hole appears from where the tree once stood. We fall down the hole together in pitch dark.

"Shadow Shadow Sludge," He calls as we fall. I feel a sticky substance hit my body like cannon balls. I move my body to pull it off but I am restricted. Suddenly light floods my vision to the point I have to close my eyes for fear of my eyes going blind. We hit the ground in seconds. I feel the familiar feeling of flowers against my skin not covered in sludge. I risk a peak of my surroundings. It is okay as long as I squint. All I see is white light with black lines possibly being the stems of the star flowers. I look over to Pax and see him flailing about. The light hurts him. I run at him fist raised. Instead he shouts one more move.

"Shadow Shadow Incarnation!" I pivot on my heels and run away. The liquid like darkness is morphing into a grotesque shape. It stands seven feet tall with the sludge as its skeletal body. The mist covers it in a loose veil. Its body occasionally bubbles shooting the sludge out. I clench my fist and run at it at top speed. I punch with my Gum Gum Gatling Gun. It groans loudly but when I pull away patches on my hands have rotted to the bone. I get sick from the sight. "You can't destroy it without destroying yourself." Pax breathes out apparently on his last legs. A light bulb goes off in my head. I take off my leather jacket and rip it in half. I tie it around my hands creating gloves. I go at it again and hit it with everything I've got. I hear laughing but ignore it. The sludge on my body is slowly melting off in the light but I am getting exhausted going against it. I finish my combo with a Gum Gum Whip and back off breathing labored. "Give up, you can't kill darkness. Darkness is death, suffering and pain." I glare at him but he is wrong. It is all about perspective and what you fear.

"You are wrong. Without darkness you wouldn't see the subtle lights that brighten the world. Without it you couldn't see the stars or the moon. You wouldn't see the ocean in every form. Fireworks, campfires all the little things they make it just another welcome element of life." I remember all the nights I went up in the crow's nest and talked to Zoro. He would listen and on occasion teach me star constellations. I think of my nakama back on the Merry and vow to get back to them. I run again towards the monster.

"It is hopeless you know! I will win and you will die." I jump and go right through the slime that is the monster and pop out its back.

"I already told you! I won't lose to you!" I use my Gatling Gun to beat him far into the air. I jump up and use my Gum Gum Spear. As he falls I dive toward him. A few feet from the ground I use my Gum Gum Axe and slam his face into the ground. He doesn't get up. I look at my body screaming in pain. All over my body I have splotches of rotten flesh most to the bone. I cough and see blood. My vision gets hazy. I shake my head and climb out of the hole of star flowers. When I get to the top my legs buckle and I fall to the ground. The last thing I think about is how Chopper can just fix me up and everything will be okay then the beating in my ears stops.

**Zoro (don't kill me!)**

I feel someone shaking me then a slap to the face. I jump up to find my wounds healed.

"Come on Marimo lets go find Luffy." I look around to see everyone except Ann. Speaking of her, she comes running with tears falling down her face in waterfalls.

"Everyone hurry! Luffy is…. Dead!" everyone is frozen for a second then sprints toward the tree that used to stand tall. He isn't dead he can't die not now! When we finally get there we find Luffy laying on the ground. I almost fall from what I see. His body is covered in splotches of rotting flesh some to the bone. I fall beside him Ace on the other.

"Luffy, come on man open your eyes!" Patience finally makes it over with Ann in tow. I check for a pulse and feel none. I hold him close in my arms and see drops of water fall on his cheek. I'm crying. Ace gets as close as he can and kisses his brother on the forehead.

"Can't you do anything?" Sanji screams desperately with tears down his face. Ann whispers something in Patience's ear. I pray to any god that will listen that Luffy won't die.

"I can try," she looks sullen, "but the Angel's Tear will possibly be destroyed after using so much power after what happened." Ace bows to her.

"Please he is my baby brother I need him please save him." He cries out. I look to her.

"I'll give my life in exchange if that will help." She shakes her head.

"Put him down." I slowly do so not letting my eyes leave him and back up. From the corner of my eye I see her outstretch her arms toward Luffy. The Angel's Tear glows and lifts up floating gently. Sparks of blue light fire from it like falling stars. Luffy glows faintly blue and his wounds heal slowly. I also see little figures occasionally bouncing out of the sparks and dancing around him. It was beautiful. Almost like I was watching a birth of an angel. Luffy floats into the air with swirls of magic around him. Suddenly I see a faint looking figure fly toward him. It hits him and a sparkle of blue encompasses him. I see his chest heave up then go to a steady pace. He squirms curiously then opens his eyes. His smile that goes across his whole face and a laugh is all I need to know that everything is ok again. I can't stop crying still and I feel a huge grin on my face. He slowly comes down all the falling stars and figures disappearing. When his feet reach the ground we are brought back to reality. I run to him and hug him tightly.

"Eh, Zoro are you ok?" I hear more feet coming.

"Oh my god Luffy you worried me!" I let him go regrettably. Ace encompasses his body in a warm hug tears falling from his face.

"Ace why are you crying?" he looks over to Sanji. Ace lets go and even he hugs him. "Why is everyone crying!" he asks worriedly. Sanji lets go.

"You dumb ass, we thought you died." Luffy looks confused.

"Is that all? Come on I won't die till I become pirate king." we all laugh happily then look to Patience.

"Thank you," she nods with blue dust in her hands. It blows away with the wind.

"I don't regret it." Is all she says then walks to the castle with Ann holding her hand. We all follow behind while Ace and I get possessive over Luffy again.

**HGG: hold on the next chapter will be the last! Sorry for the long wait.**

**Franky: I am still mad that I wasn't in.**

**HGG: sorry but I don't know enough about you to put you in….**

**Franky: that's so hurtful I will sing a song about it! *has spotlight and guitar***

**HGG: like hell you will!... wait I got a song you can sing*whispers in ear***

**Franky: HGG is oh so lonely**

**A lot like Foxy**

**Wont you please review**

**And possibly fave a few!~~~~**

**HGG: now do it please~**


	12. Chapter 12

**HGG: ok last chapter. Basically it's the next morning in this chapter.**

**Iceberg: I have important stuff to do so can you please get on with it**

**HGG: as soon as you do the disclaimers**

**Iceberg: HGG doesn't own one piece and never will!**

**HGG: *in emo corner twirling her fingers* you didn't have to say it like that….**

"That was so good!" I shout with thirty seven empty plates in front of me.

"Luffy, show some manners!" I shrug on Zoro's lap. Ever since yesterday Zoro has been a little protective…. Along with Ace. Speaking of, he is squished beside Zoro trying to stay close to me. I sigh dramatically. Patience throws a chicken bone at my head. I look at her.

"You will have to leave today, the navy is coming to question us on what happened since we apparently also housed a well-known criminal." I shrug.

"That works. I wanna get home." She smiles broadly.

"We had that mini ship repaired for you and packed with plenty of provisions." I smile at that. After breakfast everyone starts to say good bye but I stop them.

"This isn't good bye. I'll see you all again someday." The maids cry dramatically. Patience and Ann walk up and give all of us a kiss on the cheek. Sanji gets a nose bleed.

"Then see you later!" they both smile ignoring the bloody mess that is Sanji. Ramses comes over.

"I apologize for my idiocy."

"Doesn't matter it was fun and you're a cool guy."

"You are welcome back to our kingdom anytime." I laugh.

"See you later gramps!" we all wave and hop into the mini Merry. Ace had left a little earlier and I'm kind of sad I didn't get to see him off. When the island starts to disappear I hear a dull roar.

"Ace!" he drives over and stops beside our boat.

"I wanted to say see ya before I left." I hug him.

"See you later Ace. Are you sure you don't want to come see everyone else?" he shakes his head.

"I need to figure out where Black Beard is. His trail has run cold." I nod and wave at him as he goes. I go to the front of the boat when he's gone.

"Onward to the Going Merry!" we sail for a long time and besides beating up a few Sea Kings it was uneventful.

"Look look everyone we are home." Zoro jerks awake and Sanji stears toward the Going Merry. She is surrounded by rocks to hide her from other ships. When we finally arrive I jump up on board knocking right into Ussopp. "Ussopp I missed you." I give him a huge hug then run after Chopper who jumps into my arms crying.

"You dumb ass we were so worried!" I laugh at the reindeer's sobs. Nami comes over and hugs me gently.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again ok Luffy." I give her my signature smile.

"Don't worry Nami I was never really in danger. I knew I would be found sooner or later." She sighs looking a bit tired. I notice she has a few wounds. Actually everyone looks like they have been recovering from a fight. "Hey guys what happened while I was gone?" they all give each other a knowing glance. Robin speaks up.

"Perhaps taking this inside with a big dinner would be better." I charge for the kitchen excited for a story most likely told by Ussopp.

**A/N: So I guess this is more like a short epilogue and a sorta cliff hanger for the sequel. What happened to the crew while the three strongest fighters were gone?! You wont know for awile cause even I only know a basic outline. Please review and tell me about your experience with my first chapter story. I love you all and thank you for staying with me for so long!**


End file.
